Crystal Dreams part 2
by PaisleyRose
Summary: The continuation of Part one. Now in real chapter form for easier reading...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Twenty Two

Things to be Thankful for

Sarah arrived home, tears still staining her cheeks. It was just so frustrating! Garrett had championed her all though dinner, insisting on her being at his side. He had tucked the feather into her hair, and even reciting a line from Meander's Queen. The thought of him, being in the same room, with that scheming bitch Matiland was too much. The image of Matiland going to the Salon tugging her zipper like some cheap hooker was locked in Sarah's mind.

"Oh Garrett!" Sarah put her head on the steering wheel. "Toss her sorry ass out! Tell her you'd rather be… fed to the orcs then touch her!" The house was dark, and quiet. Sarah sat in her car looking at it for a moment. Her home, her place of sanctuary, and the last place she wanted to be right now.

November was turning out to be the most industrious time for Sarah's paper. She poured her frustrations into her work. Keeping her visits to Colin down to one or two a week, she was able to tolerate his comments. Garrett didn't host another dinner. Sarah cursed Matiland for taking that from her.

The day before Thanksgiving, Sarah arrived at the lecture hall as usual. Entering the room she reached for the switch. Another hand, with long elegant fingers closed in on hers and pulled her into the darkness. "Leave it for a moment." A voice implored lightly. "Hide with me in the shadows."

Sarah could see him faintly in the shadow, his glasses even darker in the lack of light. "And if someone walks in?"

Garrett shrugged, "I get caught with my hand in the cookie jar." He moved closer. "Hello, cookie." He stole a quick, sweet kiss.

"Garrett." Sarah couldn't hide her smile, and didn't bother trying. A long sigh escaped her as she leaned into his chest. "This is crazy."

He lowered his head to hers, "Oh come now, darling. Meander's Queen would have traversed much worse."

Sarah looked up at him. "I am not Meander's Queen."

"No," he tapped her nose with his index finger. "You are Mozart's Queen of the Night." Sighing he flicked on the light switch. "Ah well, a moment will have to do. So Sarah, did you find more information on your project?" He walked her to her desk and watched as she placed her notes down.

"Not as much as I'd hoped to," she shook her head. "I've been informed there are only eight copies of that Sikes book… and not one is within a hundred miles of here. Everything else is all so negative. I can't believe how much trouble I'm having."

"Keep at it," he encouraged her.

"I have no other choice," she sighed. "I am committed, or I will be by the time I finish this paper."

Garrett King laughed.

William entered, saw King laughing and wondered if he were in the right classroom. Students sparsely occupied the room.

Professor King saw William and nodded to him. "Seems a good many of our fellows decided to make it a long holiday." Students sparsely occupied the room. "Everyone move down closer, please. We'll make it a review day." He watched as they moved closer. "Our time together is very short now. We have only three real weeks' left of our course. Some of you will be finishing degree's… Remember those thesis are due in by December 18th. All the papers for this class are due by then also." He flashed a smile. "I hope some of you have actually enjoyed our little journey together."

Carol Towage raised a hand. "Sir, what are we suppose to come away from this course with?"

King sighed. "An appreciation for the roots of our civilization." He knew what he said would get back to Matiland. "Myths, legends, and folk lore are the heart and soul of the human character." He began to speak on the basic needs of civilization. The rest of the class time was spent in discussing what myths each of the students liked best. When the time ran out he stood up. "Have a wonderful and safe Holiday. See you all next week" He pointed to Sarah. "I've that list of resources you asked for, Williams."

"Thank you, Professor." Sarah walked down to the desk and took the page being handed to her. She noticed that Carol was taking her sweet time about leaving. "This is very helpful, thank you again Professor."

"Of course, Williams." He sat on the desk. "Have a nice holiday… Towage, is there something you need?"

Carol fussed with her books, "No, sir." She matched her moves to Sarah's and followed the dark haired girl out of the lecture hall. She followed her to the parking lot and watched her get in her little car and pull out. She pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialed a number and said quietly. "She's gone. No, he's still in the lecture hall."

Sarah didn't bother going to see Colin, nor did she go to the bookstore. She went straight home, to help Karen with the pre-holiday baking. Karen was up to her elbows in making piecrusts. Unlike so many others, Karen still made homemade pies for the holidays. Sarah loved the way 

the kitchen smelled when Karen was on one of her 'baking jags'. She took her books up to her room and returned to give her stepmother a helping hand. Karen gave her step by step instructions on the tasks she needed done. Sarah hated to admit it, but she was really enjoying helping.

By the time Robert arrived home the house smelled like a bakery. He took Karen aside, and by the way their heads were together, Sarah knew it had to do with Bowen. Karen had her 'Oh the poor man' face on. Sarah rolled her eyes, the man had somehow gotten her father to invite him to dinner, and she just knew it.

Thanksgiving morning, Toby lay on his bed watching the parades. Sarah was back in the kitchen helping prepare the dinner. She set the table for Karen with the good china and crystal. Karen was big on traditions, and for once Sarah was glad. She even insisted that they dress for dinner, instead of being casual. Sarah set the stereo up with the instrumental album Karen had thought would make nice background music for dinner. Making sure everything was picture perfect, she then ran up to her room to dress. She looked in on her brother, reminded him that dinner was almost ready. Going to her room she pulled out a long dressy skirt with a matching princess vest. The soft color contrast of the cream colored blouse made her look like she glowed.

Karen went up to dress when Sarah came down, asking her to keep an eye on things. She could hear her father demanding to know who'd moved his cuff links. Sarah laughed, some things just never changed. At two, the doorbell rang. Sarah opened the door to find Bowen smiling down at her. Sarah would have loved to be able to just slam the door in his round face. Instead she had to be nice to him for her parents sake.

"Mr. Bowen." She stepped back so he could enter.

"Sarah." He leered at her knowing her parents were not on the main floor, as they could be clearly heard upstairs. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She said flatly. "My parents will be right down."

Toby came down the stairs and stared at the man. Bowen didn't have the patience for little children. Toby didn't have patience for him either. Sarah knew it was going to be a long dinner.

The moment Karen and Robert appeared Bowen was on his best behavior. Sarah marveled at how fast he could change his personality. One moment he was openly leering and making suggestions to her, the next he was being the perfect guest. He pulled the chair out at the dinning table for Karen and told Robert how lucky he was to have such a fine wife. Toby rolled his eyes and nearly gagged.

Sarah had been right, it was a long, long dinner. When dinner was finally over, Sarah offered to clear up. Mostly she did it so she didn't have to suffer though sitting in the Salon with Bowen. She then put coffee on so that would be ready for the deserts Karen had worked so hard on

Toby had gone up to his room, and Sarah wanted to check on him. She peered in the door that was slightly opened. Her brother was sitting on his bed slumped over as if his world had ended. His tv was not even on. He lay back on his bed and started speaking to himself. "I'd like to dump that creep in the bog! I mean it, I'd love to see him swim in it for about a week." Sarah smiled and exited before she got caught.

In the Salon her parents and Bowen were having a quiet conversation. When Sarah entered Bowen stood up and smiled at her the way one smiles at a child. "Your parents tell me that you're nearly done getting your Masters. Do you have plans for after that?"

Sarah wanted to kill her parents. "I'm applying for a grant to do some work over in England towards my PHD."

"You want a PHD in Mythological Studies?" Bowen snickered. "What will you do with that?"

"I plan on doing some writing." Sarah said with confidence.

"How nice." Bowen took a seat near the one she'd just sat down in. "But how do you plan of making a living? Or do you plan to live with your parents forever?"

"Oh no," Sarah said with a mild underlying tone of sarcasm. "I intend to marry the first knight who rescues me from a dragon."

Bowen laughed mildly. "And where does one apply?"

Karen laughed, "Now, Oliver! Don't tease Sarah. She takes her fairy tales very seriously."

'Oh you don't have to apply' thought Sarah, 'You make the perfect Ogre or troll!'

It was nearly ten when Bowen departed for his own apartment. Robert went up to check on Toby, who had refused dessert. Karen and Sarah did a last minuet pick up.

"Sarah, we're going to take Toby to Boscov's for the arrival of Santa tomorrow. Are you interested in coming along?" Karen asked.

Sarah thought it over; the thought of a thousand kids waiting on Santa didn't appeal to her. "No," it was an honest answer. "I have some things I need to do here. And I really don't relish the idea of standing in line with a thousand little kids. Besides I'm thinking of going out tomorrow afternoon to meet some friends."

"It's not my idea of fun, either." Karen said sadly. "But Toby looks forward to it so much."

Her family left the house at nine the next morning. Sarah took advantage of the quiet for a long soak in the tub. She didn't really have plans for the afternoon but decided to act as if she did. She pulled out the clingy little red dress she'd just bought on a whim. The crepe dress just felt very 

feminine and procreative. It was unlike anything she'd ever owned. Even the neckline was a bit daring.

Sarah did her makeup a bit more dramatic then she wore for work or school. She even dabbed on some of the fancy expensive perfume that her mother sent her whenever she could. Standing back, she appraised herself. That was no half-grown kid, nor young student looking back in the reflection. That was a woman peering back at her. She liked what she saw, and was careful in choosing the jewelry she'd wear. She kept it simple, a watch, and a pair of pearl earrings.

It was going on one, and Sarah knew her parents would not be back until at least two. It was a family tradition to take Toby to lunch after having seen Santa. She took out the entertainment section and was checking on shows in the area, when the front doorbell rang. She looked though the sidelight, to see Bowen on the porch, looking very impatient.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door. "Mr. Bowen."

Bowen didn't speak for a moment, he just let his eyes move slowly over her in the clingy little dress that showed every curve of her body. "Sarah? This is a new look for you, isn't it? I approve."

"So glad that you do, not that it matters." She replied with mockery. "Why are you here?"

Bowen moved past her. "I left some notes in your father's study. Have they returned yet?"

"No," she said, closing the door. "They should be back soon." She deliberately lied, not liking the idea of being alone with him.

"Really?" He moved closer, and laughed when she stepped away.

"Why don't you get your papers and go…I'm expecting company." She hoped her second lie sounded more convincing.

"Hence the new outfit?" Bowen was looking at her now as if he could see though the dress.

"My gentleman likes me to be fetching." 'God Sarah, where did you come up with that?' Her mind raced.

Bowen leaned toward her, "Really Sarah? Your father told me just yesterday that as far as he knows you're not seeing anyone." Bowen moved like a snake and coiled about her. "Dressed like that, you are bound to get attention."

"Get your mitts off me!" She pulled away and placed a chair between them. "Just go get your damned paper out of the office and get out of my house."

Bowen smiled at her. "When we have this perfect opportunity to get to know each other better?" He moved toward her. "Be nice, Sarah. I can make life for your father much easier or much harder."

Sarah was about to call him every name in the book, when the doorbell rang again.

Bowen looked at her, "Get rid of who ever that is, I don't want to be interrupted." He warned. "Remember little girl."

Sarah said a prayer that she'd open the door and a knight in shiny armor would draw his sword and slay this ugly Ogre that was going to try to rob her of her virtue. Under her breath she whispered. "I wish someone would come and rescue me." As she opened the door she looked up, and a brilliant light shone from behind the man standing there. She stepped back, and the man entered.

Seeing her and catching a glimpse of the man in the salon, Garrett assessed the situation. "Sarah, I know I'm late." He bent forward to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry darling! But I think I have something here that will help you to forgive me." He handed her a wrapped package he pulled from his vest. "Well, do open it."

For the moment, Sarah forgot Bowen, who was watching the pair in the foyer with interest. Could the girl have spoken the truth, was she waiting for her gentleman?

Sarah opened the wrapper and let it fall. In her hands was something more precious then jewels, especially to her. In her hands was one of the eight rare copies of the Wirt Sikes books on Folk lore.

"Well, am I forgiven for being late?" Garrett asked.

Sarah impulsively threw her arms about his neck, kissing him with excitement. "Garrett, you wonderful, amazing, brilliant man!"

Garrett returned the kisses he was receiving, and pretended to just notice the man staring at the loving pair. "Darling, who is this?"

Sarah clutched the book to her heart. "Oh, sorry. This is Oliver Bowen, a partner in my father's law firm. Mr. Bowen, this is Professor Garrett King, my Significant Other."

Garrett put an arm possessively round Sarah's shoulder while offering his right hand in greeting to the man still staring at them. "Mr. Bowen."

Bowen regained his sense. "Professor King." He turned to Sarah, "How is it that your father is not aware of your… relationship?"

"Do you tell your parents everything you do?" Garrett scoffed.

"I told you I was expecting my gentleman. You didn't believe me." Sarah gripped Garrett with her arm. "Now you said something about needing some papers from the study?" As the man went to the study she turned to Garrett. "How did you get this book?"

Garrett gathered her in his arms, "You'd said something about this book weeks ago. I knew of an unfettered copy, and called in a favor. Are you pleased?"

"That's putting it mildly."

Bowen cleared his throat. "Sarah let your father know I left him a note on which files I've taken."

Sarah glanced at him with cold eyes. "I will." Garrett put her on her feet, and she walked over and opened the front door. "Good bye, Mr. Bowen."

Garrett called back. "Nice to have met you, Mr. Bowen."

Sarah closed the door firmly, and with a sense of relief. Then she went back to Garrett, who pulled her onto his lap as he sat down on the couch.

"Hello, Cookie," he growled playfully, nuzzling her neck. Sarah giggled. Garrett glanced at the front window. "He's still watching. The man has a problem, doesn't he? Now you… you look good enough to eat." He began to kiss her throat, and trailed kisses down over the exposed expanse of her chest above the daring neckline of the dress. A Throaty moan escaped Sarah. Garrett's lips retraced their path upward, until they claimed hers. Neither one of them dared about Bowen and his problems by that point.

Garrett pulled back from the kiss, gazed deeply in her eyes. "Cookie, this is save number three. You know what that means?" She shook her head. "It means you owe me a life debt. I own your life, I own you. You are mine." Long elegant fingers caressed her with possessiveness.

Sarah touched his face. "Before you go celebrating your rights of ownership, I should warn you there is one person who says he's got a prior claim."

Garrett let his eyes linger over her. "Oh does he, now? And just who is this man, trying to horn in on my Cookie?"

"This may take time, I hope you're not in a hurry to rush off." She placed an arm over his shoulder.

Garrett shook his head, "I'd planed on coming here, and that was as far as I'd planned. How long before we are disturbed?"

Sarah glanced over to Karen's pride and joy, her antique clock. "We've at least an hour before my folks return. To tell you the truth, I'm so glad you showed up… I think that man, Bowen…I think he planed on doing something… to me."

"Sarah, that dress could drive a saint to want to have his way with you!" He glowered. "Now, tell me about this man, the one who thinks he's got a prior claim."

"His name is Jareth." She said quietly.

"Jareth?" At her nod, Garrett looked thoughtful. "Wasn't that the man who you danced with at the Gala?"

"Yes, that would be him." Sarah said trying to keep her mind on the story, and not the lap she was seated on. "I've known him since I was fifteen."

"When you say known…"

"No. Not in the biblical sense!" Sarah blushed madly.

"Of course not, darling." Garrett cuddled closer. "Go on."

"Jareth is hard to explain. And our relationship, if that's what one can call it, is even harder to define." Sarah sighed. "He challenges me, and pits me against myself. He knows things about me no one else knows, things that no one else cared to know. He knows some of my deepest inner most desires. Which he often times uses against me. But there have been times when he's been there to help me." She frowned. "There are times when I really like him, and other times I could just throttle him."

Garrett listened, his face a calm mask. "You sound confused, Sarah." She nodded, and he took her chin in his right hand. "Sarah, what about us? What do you feel about us?"

Sarah stared at the smoky glass that covered his eyes. "Us? There are times when I'm not sure there is an us. And other times when I can't bear the thought of no us. In just over three months you've turned my world… upside down." She thought of another world turned upside down. "There's no one else in the world I'd rather cross word swords with! You demand not just one's best but beyond that. You don't play favorites, and you don't back down from a challenge. Yet you've let me see a small part of the private you. The man who likes to pull off his tie and cuddle in a dark room."

He sighed deeply. "Sarah, I have no intentions on relinquishing my claim on you. In fact I plan on wooing you until you are fully won. If it comes to fisticuffs, so be it."

"You'd fight for me?" She swallowed.

"Darling girl, I'd battle even you, to keep you."

Words failed her, as they often did at such moments of intense emotion. Instead, she followed her instincts and claimed his lips in a passionate thank you. Garrett lowered his hand. Placing it lightly at her waist, he let it inch its way up until it rested gently on the soft mound of her breast. 

Cautiously he flexed the long elegant fingers; her response was instantaneous. The moan opened her mouth to him and he deepened the kiss. A moment later she was shaking within his embrace. Garrett pulled back. "Easy darling, before I forget we are in your parents house, and that I am still your professor."

Sarah took a long breath, "What do you suggest?"

Garrett patted her thigh, "That stereo? Does it work?" She nodded. "Then put something sweet and slow on, and we'll dance."

"You're not going to leave?" She asked.

"Not with the possibility of that man lurking in the shadows. The only person who is going to nibble on you is me, Cookie."

Reluctantly Sarah vacated his lap. The stereo was her father's pride and joy, and most of the albums reflected his taste in music. Sarah found one that held lots of slow tunes perfect for those special moments. She'd seen Karen put it on and hold her hands out invitingly to her father on occasions. Sarah placed the record on the turntable, turned and imitated Karen. Garrett smiled, left he couch and enclosed her in his arms.

Sarah placed her head over his heart. "How do you feel about left over turkey?"

"I'm rather fond of it," he said holding her close. "Why?"

"I'm asking you to dinner," she said in a light tone.

"You mean you're asking me to meet the parents," he corrected.

"That too."

Garrett looked down at her with a grin. "I suppose it is time. Thank you, I'd love to stay for dinner, Sarah."

They were still swaying to the music half an hour later, when the front door opened. Karen was the first to enter, and stopped in the foyer at the sight of Sarah and the tall man in smoky glasses dancing slowly in the Salon. Robert looked at Karen, and then at the pair. He turned questioning eyes to his wife, who shrugged in bewilderment. Toby came in and his mouth dropped, as his eyes popped open. Robert cleared his throat, and the pair dancing turned at the sound.

"Sarah." Her father's tone was a mixture of curiosity and reserve.

Sarah moved toward her parents, "Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Garrett King. Garrett these are my parents Robert and Karen Williams. The young man is my brother, Toby."

Garrett extended his hand to Robert. "A pleasure to meet you, at last." He bowed to Karen, then looked down at the little boy with the gaping jaw. "Hello, young man."

Robert accepted the offered hand and shook it firmly. "Professor King, you say? You're the one who has the discussion groups?"

Garrett placed his left hand to Sarah's waist, "Yes, I am. Your daughter is a worthy addition to our group "

Karen's eyes lit up with excitement as she watched the man standing beside her stepdaughter. "That's so good of you to say."

Sarah addressed her parents. "I've taken the liberty of inventing Garrett to join us for dinner." To Karen directly she said. "I hope you don't mind."

Karen beamed her happiest smile at them. "Of course he's welcome to join us." She looked at him, "I'm afraid it's just leftover's though." She turned to Sarah, "Would you give me a hand dear?"

Robert invited Garrett to join him in conversation. Toby took a seat near the man. His eyes never left the stranger's familiar face, not for a moment.

In the kitchen, Karen closed the door and pulled Sarah toward her. "Who is that man?"

Sarah blushed softly, "He's one of my professors."

Karen raised one eyebrow. "Oh really? Come on, who is he?"

"He's the man I may be falling in love with." She confessed.

Karen hugged her swiftly. "He's gorgeous!"

Sarah nodded, "He is that! And oh so much more, Mom. He's smart, and witty, and fantastic at arguments."

Robert lit his pipe and let his eyes study the man. "So what subject do you teach?"

"Mythology and Folklore." Garrett leaned back, totally relaxed. "Sarah tells me you're a lawyer."

"Yes." Robert braced for a jab at his profession.

Garrett nodded. "Must be from you she gets her way of presenting an argument."

Robert took the complement. "She argues well?"

Garrett smiled. "Better than well, she's amazingly effective."

Pride in his eldest child swelled, "That's good of you to say."

"She comes prepared, and she's a hard worker," Garrett spoke with equal pride.

Robert drew on the pipe, thinking. "I suppose that's why you invited her to join your discussion group."

"No," Garrett said with a grin. "I asked her to join us because I rather enjoy looking at her. In fact Mr. Williams I'd like to request your permission to court your daughter."

Robert began coughing as the smoke caught in his throat. "You'd like what?"

"Permission to court your daughter," Garrett repeated himself, rather enjoying the discomfort on the other man's face. "I'm a bit of an old fashioned man. It is the way I was raised."

Robert leaned forward, "You do know it's 1992 don't you? I mean women get funny about their place in the world…. Asking me for permission…is…"

"Just a formality, I assure you." Garrett soothed the man. "Sarah is already aware of my intentions."

Robert sat back, looking at the man. "I see. Well then, yes… of course you may court my daughter."

Garrett looked down at Toby, whose mouth was still agape. "Would you like me to ask you as well?" his tone was friendly and warm.

Toby moved closer, "Would you like to see my fort?"

Robert looked at his son. "Toby, don't pester our guest."

"It's alright," Garrett said keeping his eyes on the boy. "I'm rather fond of children." He leaned toward Toby. "I'd love to see your fort."

Toby jumped to his feet and grabbed Garrett by the hand. "Come on!"

Garrett flashed a smile at the boy. "Lead the way."

The pair came though the kitchen, followed by Robert who stood at the back door and watched as his little boy led the man to the back of the yard. Robert turned to Sarah and Karen. "He's never said more than two words to Oliver, but he's taken this man straight out to the fort."

"Oliver is not someone Toby is comfortable with, Dad," Sarah said tactfully.

Robert watched though the window a moment longer. "He won't let me near the fort." he uttered under his breath.

In the very back of the yard, there was a swell in the land, which had once been a hillside. There was a thicket of trees and brush here, and it was here that Toby had built his fortress. He pointed the features out with pride.

Garrett marveled over the way it was put together. "Nicely done."

Toby smiled at Garrett. "It's a bute alright. I've only seen one better. But that was a long time ago… I'm not sure it's even still there."

Garrett decided to test the waters a bit. "Toby, you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

Without missing a beat Toby nodded, "I remind you of the babe."

Garrett whispered. "What babe?"

"The babe with the power." Toby said firmly.

Again the man smiled. "What power?"

"The power of voodoo!"

"Who do?"

"I do."

Garrett laughed. "Do what?"

Toby turned a sunny face up to the man. "Remind you of the babe!"

Garrett got down on one knee to look eye to eye with the child. "What do you see?

"Magic," whispered the boy. "I see magic."

Garrett leaned closer. "That's my boy." His voice was low and proud.

Toby leaned his head toward the man. "Are we going home now?"

"Not yet." Garrett whispered. He winked. "Toby, I need you to play a game with me."

"What kind of game?" Asked the child.

"A pretend game." Garrett looked back toward the house. "You see, Sarah does not know."

"Is she blind?" Toby asked.

"No, not blind… I'm using what's called glamour. You don't see it because you still have the eyes of a child." Garrett spoke as if he were talking to a contemporary.

Toby nodded, "That's why you look kind of fuzzy?"

"Fuzzy?" Garrett laughed. "Just what do you see, boy?"

Toby placed on hand on top the other. "It's like this. This is you, and this it the other you." He looked at Garrett and crossed his eyes. "It hurts my eyes."

Garrett snickered. "I can imagine. Would you like to see me as me? I can do that you know. But you'll be the only one." Garrett warned. "You still have to act like you see the Professor."

"Yes please." Toby said firmly. A moment later his vision cleared and he saw the person who had never become a faded memory. "You look just like I remember."

"You've grown." Jareth tapped Toby on the nose. "But I've been watching you as you grow."

Karen looked out the back window. "I wonder what they are talking about." Sarah looked from over her shoulder. Karen turned to her stepdaughter. "A man like that, who likes children, still single? Sarah, grab him up, fast!"

Toby looked as if something had just dawned on him. "You sent me the owls!"

"Guilty." Jareth beamed.

Toby put his arms around Jareth's neck and buried his face in the man's shoulder. "Thank you."

Jareth closed his eyes and hugged the boy. "You're welcome."

Karen watched the interaction between Garrett and Toby in the yard. "Oh that's so sweet…"

Sarah set the table. "Mom, stop staring."

Toby turned in Jareth's arms and looked at the fort. "Do you really like it?"

"I do." Jareth spoke in the child's ear. "It's a wonderful fort, my boy."

" I wanted to put a moat in, but they wouldn't let me." The child leaned back, completely comfortable with where he was.

"You'll get your moat." Teased Jareth. "Just not here."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Jareth hugged the child. "I always keep my promises."

The pair stayed put, talking about the fort until Sarah called from the back door.

Jareth gave the boy a long hug, and stood up. "Remember, not a word to Sarah."

"I think your game is silly." Toby said factually.

"It's my game," the man said pointedly. "And it's for grownups. You get to watch us make fools of ourselves."

Toby laughed. "Okay."

Toby led Garrett to the downstairs powder room to wash and freshen up. When they both arrived at the dinner table the boy begged to be allowed to sit beside his new 'bestest friend'. Karen complimented Garrett on his way with children. He smiled and winked at Toby who giggled.

Dinner was far more pleasant than Thanksgiving had been. Toby was animated and talkative. Garrett made pleasant conversation, and kept things interesting with his perspective on the differences between life Stateside, as opposed to Britain. He complemented Karen on her culinary skills, winning her forever. Robert even seemed to forget his little pang of hurt feelings about the invite to see the fort. After the fourth cup of coffee, and a second slice of Karen's pie, Garrett looked at his watch.

"I've had a wonderful evening, thank you. However, it's getting late and I do have to leave." He rose from his chair, extended a hand to Robert. "Thank you."

"It's been a pleasure for us as well, Garrett." Robert pumped the hand.

Garrett turned to Karen, lifted her hand and kissed the back. "Wonderful meal, thank you."

Karen blushed. "Sarah, why don't you see Garrett out."

Garrett looked down at Toby. "Off to bed, my boy. You've had a long day."

Toby nodded, to the surprise of his parents. "Good night." He paused, eyes opening wide. "What do I call you?"

"Professor King." Robert said.

Garrett winked. "For now."

Toby giggled. "Ok, professor."

Sarah watched her brother scurry up the stairs. "Ok, that's amazing! He never goes up without an argument."

Garrett snickered. "I told you I have a way with children."

Sarah walked at his side to the front door. "Yes you really do."

The couple went though the door and out to where Garrett's car stood. At the car, Garrett pulled her into his arms. "How'd I do, Cookie?"

"Karen thinks you're a dream. Daddy is overjoyed that you're so normal… and Toby loves you." Sarah looked up into his smoky glasses with a peaceful look.

"And does my Sarah love me?" He whispered softly.

"Yes." She said without thinking.

"Goodnight, Cookie." He kissed her briefly, then drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Twenty Three

A father's privilege

Blocks from the Williams home; the car faded into mist and vanished. A lone owl took to the skies moments later. Jareth entered the house of the Professor with a light step. He sang to himself as he moved to the salon. In his happy state, he didn't notice the lone figure seated watching in the dim light.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked gentle with concern.

Jareth paused, looked and smiled. "Hello Father!" He greeted his King with open joy.

Oberon, amused, snickered. "You look like you just swallowed something wonderful."

"Better," the Goblin King came to sit on the floor below his High King. "She loves me."

"You let the boy see you." Oberon said with concern.

Jareth shrugged. "He could already see me, but was getting a double exposure if you will… it hurt his eyes. I could not allow that. My boy must not suffer."

Oberon pinched his nose with long fingers. "Are you here for the boy or the young woman?"

Jareth tapped his fingers to his chin. "Both."

Oberon looked at the ceiling, as he often did when dealing with his favored childe. "You don't make anything easy, do you laddie?"

Jareth leaned until his head rested on his father's knee. "They are both mine, why should I not have them both?" It sounded reasonable to him.

The High King of the Fae stroked the long silky hair of his childe. "Oh 'tis going to require a good deal of side stepping."

"Please, Father." Jareth asked quietly. "The boy is my heir. I want him with me."

Oberon nodded. "I know how that feels." Long fingers worked slowly down the hair. "You have valid claims on both, I will see what I can do."

Jareth closed his eyes. "Thank you, Father."

The High King smiled gently. "You are welcome, my son."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Twenty Four

Battle lines are drawn

Sarah had read though most of the book by Sikes in less than a day. The last four chapters were the ones she needed to concentrate on. She took notes and listed links she'd have to check from Colin's house. On Monday, when she arrived at class it was with a smile that made the sun pale. William entered the lecture hall and looked at Sarah with a quizzical eye, but he chose to say nothing.

Carol Towage from her perch behind Sarah didn't like the way the girl was behaving. If she could have moved closer without making it obvious she would have. As it was she had been established in the place she sat, and moving would not be wise.

Professor King strolled in just before the bell, removed his jacket, looking at the class and asked casually, "Did everyone enjoy their holiday? Good… so you should all be ready for work." He took a seat on the desk. "Today we begin the chapter on Goblins. Anyone, not named Williams, want to tell me about this race?"

Sarah blushed.

King pointed to her. "I know she's got the answers, it's the rest of you I'm worried about."

William raised his hand; King and Sarah both gave him a look. "Sir, I've a question on the Goblin race."

King smiled. "Ask Pratt."

William pointed to the textbook. "In the chapter we've been assigned it said that the Goblins are ruled by a king."

Suddenly Sarah went pale.

"I don't see why they are ruled by someone who is clearly not a goblin." William finished.

Professor King looked round the room, "Any one else wonder about this?" A sea of hands went up, except from the girl in the front who looked like she was going to faint.

"What do we know about this King?"

William leaned forward. "We know he's not a goblin!"

King nodded, "Anyone else?"

"He seems to be some kind of wizard." Carol spoke up.

Someone from the back of the room laughed. "He seems like a ponce."

William waved the man in the back off. "What is he, professor?"

King looked at Sarah. "Williams."

Sarah looked up her eyes filled with memory and not fear, but fearful knowing. "He's a Fae. The Goblin King is Fae."

Carol protested, "He can't be, Fae are fair! And he goes round stealing children."

'Say it Sarah, say the truth.' King willed her.

Sarah turned and shook her head, "No, Carol, the Goblin King does not steal children. He can not take what is not freely given. The children are wished away. It's only after they are taken, that the one's who are guilty of having wished them away claim it was kidnapping or abduction, or stealing."

Carol was rummaging though her book, "Where does it say that?"

King watched, seeing the child who'd wished her brother away become the woman he wanted for Queen.

"Carol," Sarah drew her attention. "It's an unwritten law, it's part of the underlying folk lore."

"Well that's not how it is in the poem about the Goblins." Carol countered.

"Those are hobgoblins." Sarah said with authority. "They live by a different rule. They are a hybrid. The goblins ruled by…" she nearly said his name. "The Goblin King are a different race altogether."

William looked at the pale girl seated next to him. "Sarah, you ok?"

"Yes." She looked at King. "He can't steal. He's bound by the Laws of the High Court."

Carol frowned. "Are you sure?"

Sarah sighed. "On this, yes. I'm sure."

A voice only heard by the professor said 'Nearly as proud as my queen.'

Professor King looked up at Carol. "What is the Law of the High Court?"

Carol pulled her notes. "The Seelie are those that respect tradition, and form. Honor, love of beauty, and abiding by the laws of the fae (the "Escheat") are basic Seelie philosophies. The 

Unseelie mock tradition. Freedom, and doing whatever you have to to get ahead are basic Unseelie philosophies."

King frowned. "Anyone have more?" He looked round the room and no one answered. "Williams." He said her name firmly.

Sarah squared her shoulders. "The Right of Demesne. A lord is the king over his domain. He is judge and jury over all crimes, large and small; his word is law. A noble is to be obeyed by his vassals, and respected by others. A noble is to respect his own lords in return.

"The Right to Dream. Mortals have a right to dream unhindered by Fae needs. The Dreaming will die if we steal directly from the font. None is allowed to use Glamour to manipulate the creative process. Although you may inspire, you are forbidden to give direct instruction.

"The Right of Ignorance. Do not betray the Dreaming to Banality; do not reveal yourself to humankind. Not only will humankind hunt us for our wisdom, but they will bring Banality on us and destroy our sacred places. The more humanity knows, the more it will seek to know, and the more Glamour it will destroy with its basilisk's gaze.

"The Right of Rescue. All Kithain have the right to be expect rescue from the foul clutches of Banality. We are together in danger, and we must strive together to survive. Never leave anyone behind. Kithain are required to rescue other faeries trapped by Banality.

"The Right of Safe Haven. All places of the Dreaming are sacred. Kithain cannot allow faerie places to be endangered. All those who seek refuge in such places must be admitted. Freeholds must not only be kept free of Banality, but of worldly violence.

The Right of Life. No Kithain shall spill the lifeblood of another Kithain. No Kithain shall bring salt tears unto the earth. No Kithain shall take from the Dreaming one of its own. Death is an anathema." She never looked at a note, but spoke the law as if she'd known it from birth.

King nodded. "Williams tell us the names of the courts and their traditions."

Again she didn't look at note or script. "Within each Court, Seelie and Shadow, also known as UnSeelie, addition rules are passed down. These have a great influence in how the Escheat is interpreted. Those of the Seelie are: Death before Dishonor: Love Conquers All : Beauty is Life : Never Forget a Debt.

"Those of the Unseelie are: Change is Good: Glamour is Free: Honor is a Lie: Passion Before Duty."

Professor King looked down at William Pratt, "Now, Pratt, define the goblins"

William thought about it, then said, "Small, bipedal creature, the goblin is possessed of a keen cunning, although not often very wise. Goblins can be highly malicious, coming from a very competitive society. Some groups of goblins work together strongly under great leaders, whilst 

others may simply bicker and squabble amongst themselves. Goblins have a sharp and sometimes biting sense of humor, and their simplistic logic often makes for hilarious situations - however, it may also provide the goblin a mechanism unthought of by more logical and less chaotic species." He was checking his notes by the end of the statement.

King looked in wonder at the younger Englishman. "Why Pratt, you've really done some fine work there. Now my boy, what does it break down to?"

William looked at his notes, read them over and suddenly laughed as the answer came to him. "The little buggers would rather party than keep order."

King came closer, "Pratt, if you're a little bugger who'd rather party than keep order, what do you do?"

"Give the running of the kingdom to someone qualified to do the job?" William asked unsure.

Carol called down, "Why a Fae?"

King looked at William, "Care to tell her?"

William smiled, "Thank you, sir, I think I shall." He turned in his seat. "A Fae ruler because all the important seats of power are occupied by members of the High Court, and all are ruled by The High King. Even the Shadow Court bows to The High King. His power is absolute, and he appoints the rulers if a Kingdom comes into dispute. Fae rule the five known Kingdoms, that keeps it in the family."

Carol was scrambling though her notes in a manner even Sarah found humorous. "Where does it say the High King's word is absolute?"

William was now enjoying this. "Oberon is the lord of Avalon! He is also called The Woodland King. He is the "king" of the Third Race, possessing god-like powers both in Avalon and on the rest of the planet, and he's the only Fae who does. Because of such power, he tends to be very arrogant, impudent, and very short-tempered although he has shown a generous and noble side to himself and is willing to compromise. He is considered to be the Father figure of all the Fae, and no one has more power than he does. Not even his wife." William looked at the Professor and said in a growl. "It's good to be King!"

Professor King tossed back his head and let his laughter ring through the hall. Carol glared at him and the young Englishman.

Sarah sat looking at this sudden shift. William and Professor King were actually teamed up against Carol. For a moment she pitied the girl. It only lasted a moment before Carol made herself most unpleasant.

"You talk about it like Williams does, as if it were real. That's slightly insane, don't you think?"

William Pratt narrowed his eyes and his gaze hardened. "Lady, where I'm from the name of The Woodland King is spoken of with honor. Offerings are still left out by the country folk to him and the wee ones."

The bell ringing ended what could have been a very ugly mess. Professor King said, "We'll continue this next class." He moved closer to where William was seated. "Nice shootn' Tex." He said softly in a put on drawl.

"Thanks." William looked at King. "That was fun."

Sarah looked from one to the other. "I don't know either of you."

The pair looked at her and laughed. William turned a scornful eye on Towage. "Scheming little witch." He looked at the Professor. "I don't know what that one is up to but it's bound to be no good."

King nodded, "I am well aware of her efforts Pratt."

William was making no effort to vacate the seat. "Pax?" He looked at King and offered a hand.

King looked at the hand, smiled and shook it. "Pax."

Sarah looked from one to the other, "Ok, just when did I step though the looking glass?" She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

William laughed, "I'm going to step out for a cigarette. Want me to clear the path of unwanted red haired spies?"

King shook his head, "No, Sarah has to get over to the library for her one hour of limited time they allow her."

Sarah let her jaw drop.

When they were out of the building William looked at Sarah, "He's not a bad bloke."

"Right." Sarah started to laugh. "Did you see Carol's face?"

"I love that he let me shoot her down!" William crowed. "Come on, I'll walk you to the library."

Carol Towage stood watching the pair walk to the other building, and smiled. It was not a pleasant smile, and she was glad no one else saw it. In her mind Sarah was about to get what was coming to her.

Sarah stepped up to the front desk of the library to sign in for her computer time. The head Librarian came forward and shook her head.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Williams but we don't have you on today's schedule."

Sarah blinked. "That's not possible."

The woman was cold as ice. She handed the printed schedule to Sarah to inspect. "As you can see all the times are slated, and you are not on the printout."

William looked at the bank of computers, several were empty. "But what about letting her use one of those?"

"Out of the question, they will be in use in just a few moments." She glared at Sarah. "Is there anything else?"

Sarah turned and headed out of the building. "I don't believe it!"

William was following her. "They can't do that! It's not fair!"

Sarah halted, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, it's not fair, but that's the way it is." She looked at William. "I have to go off campus. There's a place that they can't stop me. See you next class William."

The man regarded her. "Lady, you are way too calm."

Sarah left the university. The only place she knew she would be able to get the information and computer time with out fail was Colin's. It had been more than a week since she'd been there. She entered the store, "Colin?"

"He's not home." Mora called back from behind the checkout. "Hey, Sarah!"

"Hi Mora," she greeted the other girl.

Mora pulled a note out of the drawer behind her. "He said to give this to you if you stopped by."

The note was simple, it gave Sarah permission to go up and use the computer and the links. He was not going to be around and thanked her for helping him.

Sarah folded the note, placed it in her bag and sighed. "He says I can finish my work. Do you mind if I go up and do just that?"

"Why should I mind?" The girl teased tossing her long red curls over her shoulder. "Come down for tea when you're done."

Sarah promised she would. The room that Colin referred to as 'The Hidden' was not locked. Sarah followed the procedures that Colin had set up. She turned on the printer, and the other equipment, and placed the Obsidian as she'd been told to. She added a chunk of Jet. She didn't light the candles thinking it was not necessary to smoke herself out of the room. Using the little 

book she now guarded with her life, and the rest of her notes and links she was able to put the information into its rough draft form. If she kept at it, she'd been ready to turn this work in a good week before it was due.

After an hour she took the printed material to read over. She copied what needed to be saved. Shutting down, she stretched and was grateful Colin was not here. She cleared up, replacing the Obsidian and the Jet to their storage places. Going down to the main floor she joined Mora for tea. The shop was filled with good feelings and Sarah enjoyed being there. She smiled as Mora poured tea for them.

"How is your thesis coming?" Mora asked as she nestled into her chair.

"Nearly done, thanks in part to your brother's efforts." Sarah said.

Mora became somber at the mention of her brother. "Colin is driven." She looked at Sarah. "He told me he's shared his secret with you."

"How much do you know, Mora?"

Mora looked about the room, "Look at where I work Sarah. Do you really think growing up in this environment I'd be ignorant of circumstances?" The girl pointed to some of the crystals hanging. "Those were my first toys."

"Colin said you were free of the 'taint'." Sarah spoke in quiet tones.

"Free, but aware." Mora explained. "I worry that you and Colin will disturb something that can not be righted."

"I'd like to see if something can be done to correct the effect on Colin." Sarah said.

"Take care, Sarah. Colin is deeply troubled." Mora looked at the clock. "Now you best be on your way. Your employer is most kind, but you should not test him too far."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Twenty Five

Special Delivery

Sarah entered the shop and broke into uncontrolled laughter, seeing Mr. Emrys wound in tinsel and garland. "Good heavens, man! What are you trying to do, take on the Spirit of Christmas single handed?"

Emrys frowned. "I should have listened last year when you told me to be careful how I put this junk away." He held out his hands. "Don't just stand there! Help me."

Sarah found the end and unwound the man. "Would you like me to sting this up?"

Emrys sniffed. "If you would. I'll just busy myself else where." The man pulled his dignity about him like a cloak and went to help customers in the front of the store.

Sarah unraveled the rest of the box of decorations and began to place them up. She worked carefully on the ladder. When she was done, the shop looked like a winter wonderland, just as Emrys liked for it to appear during the season. She was pleased. Once back on the floor she went back to the rear of the shop and placed seasonal music on the CD player.

Emrys, now fully recovered from this battle with the garland, praised her work. "Outstanding, child."

Sarah patted his arm. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Emrys snickered. "Sarah!" Sobering up, he pointed to the boxes that had been delivered. "I have no wish to tackle that job. Would you mind?"

Because of the unusual brisk holidays sales, there were more than the usual number of books needing to be priced and shelved. At the bottom of the box of special orders was the time Miles had ordered. Her curiosity was strong, and she opened it. The nature of the pictures were far more than merely suggestive. Not even temporarily could she leave this tome where there was any chance of under-aged eye seeing it. She took it straight to the back room, wrapped and labeled it, and set it aside for the delivery boy to take later on.

It was nearly eight when Emrys closed the door and turned his sign. He let out a long sigh. "Sarah, thank you for staying on."

"Not a problem." She patted his shoulder. "I'm glad to be here." She went to the back room to get her things and noticed that the package for Miles had not gone with the rest of the evening's deliveries. With a sigh, she picked it up, placed it in her bag, telling herself it was just down the road from her home. Bidding Emrys good night, she went to her car and began to drive homeward as a light snow began to fall. She was glad that Emrys had the sense to feed his staff 

on long nights. Dinner at home was long over and she could see no reason for Karen to make a meal just for her. By this time she was sure Karen had made the kitchen spotless.

Driving past the house she could see Bowen's car still parked in the driveway. Sarah hoped by the time she got back from delivering the book, Bowen would be gone. She really didn't want to see him, not tonight. She continued on the road. Past the last of the houses at that end of town, until she was at the gate leading to Miles estate. She was not surprised to find the gate open. Very few of the old homes ever closed the heavy gates that still graced the entrances. With ease she navigated her little car down the long winding drive until she parked near the front entrance of the graceful old residence. She paused and looked at the house. Even in the dark, in snowfall it was impressive, and symmetrical. The house was in excellent repair, unlike some of the estates in the area. Sarah pulled the wrapped book from her bag of notes. She exited the car and lightly stepped up the walkway.

Sarah shook the snow from her hair as she rang the bell. A manservant came to the door. He looked down his nose at her as if he were not happy about being disturbed. "Yes?"

"Good evening, I've a delivery for Mr. Fairchild from the bookstore." Sarah said.

"Come in," he motioned for her to stand in the foyer. "I shall announce you to Mr. Fairchild."

Sarah tried to tell the man that she just wanted to leave the book. Her words fell on deaf ears as he walked away from her. With a sigh, she took to contemplating the mosaic tiles of the hall floor. It was at least worth looking at. She looked up as movement drew her attention. Miles was coming towards her with a pleased smile.

"Sarah, how kind of you to deliver my book in person," his voice conveyed the mirth in his eyes.

The servant backed off with a surprised glance at the girl.

"Your book came in this afternoon, and was to be delivered by our service, but the boy somehow didn't pick this one up with the rest." Sarah held the wrapped package out to the man in the crimson smoking jacket. "I thought since your residence is not that far from my own, I'd just deliver it myself." 'God Sarah' she thought to herself, 'you're rambling.'

Miles listened considerately to her explanation. "Thoughtful of you, my dear."

"Yes, well…here's your book." She was still trying to hand it off without much success.

Miles smiled. "Thank you." He finally took the book from her trembling hand. "Do remove your coat. You're here, and I'd love to show my art gallery to you."

Every alarm in her head started going off with a vengeance. He had the book, she should just turn around, leave, and not look back. She wanted to, she really did, but Miles was standing there, looking unaccountably sexy. 'What could it hurt? You don't want to risk running into 

Bowen, and you know he's still at the house.' The voice wasn't Sarah's but it over-rode her alarms. 'And look at him, Sarah! He's gorgeous! And he wants you badly, girl.'

"It's terribly late for a visit. I'm sure you're busy." Sarah said halfheartedly.

"Not at all," Miles was now behind her, assisting her to remove her coat.

Sarah gave up, wishing she'd worn something more impressive than the blouse and skirt she'd picked that morning. The soft green of the blouse made the green in her eyes stand out even more if that were possible. The suede skirt was a darker shade of green, and was the perfect thing for school. The outfit seemed under done here in this house. "Thank you." Miles offered her his arm.

"I'm so very glad you made a special delivery, Sarah." His voice was enticing. "What is my lady's pleasure? Statuary, oil paintings, or etching? What would you care to view?"

Sarah looked up at him, "Seems you have several collections."

"Just one. Different mediums, on the same subject." He led her toward a long hall.

"And that subject would be?" She asked coyly.

"Pleasures of the flesh, of course," he crooned, "Perhaps we should begin with statuary." He pointed to a door. "The best pieces are on this floor, and in the garden room." With a quick movement he opened the door and stood back. "Enter, my dear."

Sarah moved passed him, to be overwhelmed by the room full of erotic, exotic and sensual images in stone, marble and glass. "Put the coins on my eyes and call the boatman!" she said out loud. "This is amazing."

"Thank you." He said proudly. "I'm rather proud of the collection."

She looked at one piece in bronze. "Is that a copy of Rodin's Lovers"

"Copy? Sarah I don't own copies." Miles moved closer to the piece in question. "What this is, is a early production piece. First casting in fact."

Sarah looked at it, "I've only seen pictures of it."

"Come closer. Study it," he commanded in an inviting tone. Sarah moved closer, as if no longer in control. He placed his hand to the small of her back. "See the way they curve into one another? How they touch?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Sarah shook her head. "It's beautiful."

Miles could tell the magic that permeated the room was beginning to affect her. "Come, there's more to see, Sarah."

"Yes." She followed him to the next large piece.

He watched as her soul awakened to the powerful images her eyes were taking in. The suggestions of sexual enticement and the raw power of pleasure were luring her along. . Her breathing was changing. Even her body language began to show her response to the images and magic flooding her. Miles stood back, allowing the room to do the work for him. Soon she'd be accessible to his suggestions, welcoming to his touch.

Sarah leaned on a wall. "I feel so strange," she gasped.

Miles moved in for the kill, "Not strange, Sarah. You feel excited." He leaned down to kiss her. His kiss was soft, not demanding. "You enjoyed the last kiss I gave you, didn't you my dear?"

"Yes," she admitted in a dazed state.

Miles kissed her again, this time letting his mouth move to her ear. "Oh the pleasures I could give you, little one." Under his touch her body began to react. He moved his mouth back to hers, teasing with the tip of his tongue, expecting her to open her mouth to him.

Instead, Sarah made a strangled sound in the back of her throat, and pushed him away, her eyes wide and much clearer than he would have liked. She turned and fled, grabbing her coat and purse in passing and not even waiting for the servant to open the door for her. She threw her things into her car, got in, locked the door, and started the engine without once looking back at the house. Miles stood in the doorway, watching his prey escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Twenty Six

Save me

The road was icy now, slick with new fallen wet snow. Sarah drove past her house, past the town and headed to the only place she knew of to look for sanctuary. She headed to Garrett's. The treachery of the road and the lateness of the hour didn't impede her. Some inner fragment of her soul cried out to be near someone who could save her. She put her mind on hold, afraid of what it would do to her. She was though thinking, she was though listening to the voices

When she actually pulled to a stop in front of Garrett's own grand home, she was shaking and cold and wondered what the hell she thought she was doing. How could she explain to Garrett what had just happened to her?

Glisten heard the vehicle pull in, and looked thought the sidelight. He recognized the car as that of Miss Williams. Swiftly he moved to the study. "Sir, are you expecting Miss Williams?"

Jareth looked up; he'd been siting on the floor staring into the fire. "No."

"Sir, she just pulled into the drive, and is sitting in her car," Glisten announced with concern.

Jareth rose to his feet, "What? Sarah is here?" The Fae King moved toward the door. Glisten covered his mouth and coughed. Jareth looked down, "Oh yes, right." A moment later, Garrett King stood where Jareth had. He moved past the servant. At the front door he paused. "It is certainly Sarah's car. But what would bring her here at such an hour?" He opened the entry door, and moved out into the snowy night. When he reached the car, he was disturbed to find Sarah with her head on the steering wheel. Tapping on the window he drew her attention. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered shakily, turning in the seat and placing her feet firmly on ground. "I didn't know where else to go."

Garrett reached in, took hold of her arm and pulled her out of the car. "Come into the house, Cookie." She leaned into him as he led her back inside. Passing Glisten Garrett said quietly. "Ask cook for some hot chocolate, Glisten. We'll be in my study."

Carefully Garrett walked her down a hall to his private study and office.

Sarah moved to the fire in the handsome hearth and held her hands out, but no warmth came to her. She let herself look round the well-appointed room. This room was so unlike the room she used at Colin's. It was every writer's dream, with shelves full of leather bound first editions and comfortable seating. An ornate desk was the centerpiece of the room. A very orderly desk, like its owner. "I like your study."

Garrett watched her for a moment. Taking a seat on the long leather settee he patted the seat next to him. "Come here, Cookie." Sarah did as he bid, and joined him. He placed an arm round her protectively. "Tell me what has you so troubled."

Green eyes looked up into smoky glass. "This has been a very strange day."

Garrett nodded, "Why didn't you stay at the library? I sent a note over for you. They said they could not find you." She didn't answer and he looked down. "Sarah?"

"I was more or less banned. Not formally, mind you. William walked me over and he witnessed the whole thing. Seems they didn't have me listed on the computer lab schedule." She informed him.

"What do you mean they didn't have you listed?" Garrett asked.

"I'm being deliberately shut out," she said flatly. "Someone who knows there's less then two weeks to turn in the thesis paper is trying to make sure I don't get mine in."

Garrett closed his eyes and hissed. "Liz."

Sarah cast her eyes upward to the handsome face. "That would be my guess." She snuggled in feeling safer by the moment. "They won't let me have lab time, they have refused to let me take books out and I can't copy any information on the copy machine."

"They can't do that."

"Not legally. But as there's no written trail it would be my word against the head librarian…It doesn't matter, the information I needed I couldn't get though their links anyway. The paper is almost done. I've got about three days left on kicking it into shape.""

Garrett stroked her arm. "Good." He looked up as Glisten came in with the chocolate pot. "Thank you." He tapped her shoulder. "Be a darling and pour." He knew giving her a task was better then letting her sit and sulk.

Sarah sat up and moved toward the pot. "Then I get to Emrys' and he's wrapped so tightly in tinsel and garland… what a mess he made." She handed his cup to him. "We were swamped with customers." She never poured her own cup.

"That's suppose to be good." He sipped.

"That's when I did something that makes me question my sanity." She looked at Garrett. "And will perhaps make you question your desire to be with me."

Placing his cup on the table he took her hands, "Tell me what happened."

"I went to Miles Fairchild's house to deliver a book." She closed her eyes, fearing she'd begin to weep.

Garrett could see there was far more to it, and pulled her into his arms. "Go on, Cookie."

"Oh Garrett, I must have lost my mind! I know better! We have a delivery service, and the book should have gone out with the boy. Somehow it didn't. I saw it and figured it was on my way home, I could just drop it off…"She began to let the words just pour out. "I had no intention of even stepping in the door, but the butler there is so damned imposing. I was intimidated! All I wanted to do was just give him the book. No, he says I have to wait in the foyer and looks down his nose at me as if I was a bug. Then Miles comes out looking like an old Cary Grant movie…. Crimson smoking jacket, and says, 'oh you're here why not see the art collection…' Next thing I know I'm in a hall of statues that make the Guggenheim Museum Collection in New York look like a thrift store display." Sarah felt her hands tighten on Garrett's. "It was like I lost control, I couldn't not look… that room… him… and then… he….he…"

"He what?" Garrett demanded.

"He kissed me again," Sarah said feeling disgusted with herself. "And made suggestions, and …"

"And?"

"I ran… I ran here." She shivered. "All those statues, all that erotic art!" She looked at Garrett. "You know that bronze piece that's really popular, the one with the man and girl on a settee in bronze? Well he's got a first casting of it! And let me tell you, up close it's more than suggestive! I couldn't shove him far enough fast enough, and I didn't even bother putting my coat on, I just ran out of that house as fast as my feet would carry me."

Garrett smiled, "You ran from him, to me."

"Yes."

"To me, Cookie. You ran to me…why?" He so desperately needed to hear the words.

"Because…."

"Because you belong to me, and something inside you knows it instinctively." Garrett hugged her close. A tapping at the door proclaimed that Glisten was there. Garrett looked up, "Yes, Glisten?"

"Sir, your father is on the private line."

Garrett rose and went to the desk, picked up the phone and hit a button. "Good evening Father. No, I'm not alone. I'm with a very beautiful young woman." He laughed lightly. "Yes, Father. I'll call you tomorrow."

Sarah looked round. "Perhaps I should leave."

"Not just yet." Garrett returned to his seat. "What was going on at home that you didn't want to go there?" He looked at her. "Bowen?" She nodded, and he leaned back on the settee.

"I drove past my house, and Bowen's car was in the drive. I guess I hoped he'd be gone by the time I delivered the package and returned." Sarah leaned into him. "It was so strange. At first I thought I was just reacting to the erotic art. A bit of being naughty, you know?" She clung to Garrett. "You should see the stuff he collects."

"So this Fairchild has a vision of 'Lovers Recline' eh?" Garrett shifted on the settee just a bit, and looked down into her face. "Want to play statue maker, Cookie?" He growled lightly as he bent to kiss her. Sarah's hand came up to cup his chin. "No bad reactions?" He asked gently.

"No, only want more," she moaned.

Smoky glass hid the deep desire in the mismatched eyes. "Darling, it's late. And good little girls should be home, in bed…alone."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't so good," she protested as he pushed her off the couch.

He walked her out to her car. "I'm glad you came to me, Cookie."

She wrapped her arms round him before getting in her little car. "I am too. Thank you for being here Garrett."

After kissing her forehead, he waved her off. Then he lifted his face to the sky. "I am going to kill you, Miles Fairchild! I swear it. Seelie or not, you are dead!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Twenty Seven

Attack in the Dream world

Sarah was relived when she found Bowen's car gone. Putting up with Bowen was just one more thing she didn't think she could handle this night. As it was nearly eleven, Sarah was sure Karen had gone up to bed. She hoped her father had also. Sarah didn't want to think anymore about the events of this evening. She was still berating herself for being a stupid child where Miles was concerned. All she wanted now was to get into bed, and sleep. Drained, she lay her head on the pillow and almost as soon as her eyes closed sleep came upon her.

In a mansion, not far down the road, he waited. In the room she'd fled, the room with such power, it had to be kept under firm control. Miles waited, pacing the tiled floor. Once or twice he stopped to stroke one of the bronze castings that were emitting sexual tension. It would not be long now; he could feel the fatigue of the victim. Once she was in a dream state, she would not be able to ward off his assault. He had but a little longer to wait, and she would be under his control.

The faun looked on, watching his master. "When thee is tired of the pretty, may I have her to play with, Master?"

Miles shook his head. "No, this one I shall never grow tired of." He moved his hand down the shapely backside of one of the figurines. "This one, I intend to keep."

The faun's eyes opened in wonder. "Thee would keep a mortal?"

"This one I would." Every thought of Sarah increased his longing to possess, control and dominate her. "Soon she will be asleep. I must prepare. Leave me now." Miles moved toward the center of his bronze collection. He waved his hand, and a chaise lounge in deepest red velvet appeared. Reclining, he closed his eyes. "Run from me, will you? Shun my touch and kiss, will you? This could have been so much more pleasant, child." He whispered words, ancient words, forbidden words. Within moments, his essence began to glow with Fae power.

The dream began. Sarah was at peace, in a garden too lovely for words. Flowers of every description surrounded her. A gentle breeze moved the light fabric that covered her. She followed the garden path that was so beautiful. The air smelled of exotic spices. The sun in the sky warmed the air. The path took a turn, and Sarah followed the turn. The moment she did, the garden changed, a high wall was behind her now. Ahead was a statue, one that beckoned her. Sarah moved toward the sculpture, finding she could not resist it. At her approach, the metal forms began to move. Sarah wanted to avert her eyes, but could not. The sculpture was performing a most intimate act and she could not tear her eyes away. In her ears she could hear the sounds of a man and a woman, their breathing heavy, their lusty groans of pleasure.

Sarah managed to move beyond the firs living statue, and found herself looking at the bronze of a faun raping a nymph. This one came to life as well. The faun looked familiar. Where had she seen that face before? She didn't stop long to think about it. She fled.

More and more sculptures littered the path. Some of bronze, some of marble, but all were performing sexual acts. Each one more daring, more exciting and more enticing, each making her feel strangely alive. Sarah found her breath coming in labored gasps. Her skin felt sensitive; even the light fabric that covered her seemed to excite her as it moved against her skin. Her eyes spotted the strange lounge, swooped backed and covered in red velvet. Moving toward it, she felt drawn to recline against the rolled back.

The scent in the air changed again, and she could sense she was not alone in this collection of erotic statuary. Everything about this dream was disturbing her, and she wanted out. "Wake up Sarah." She pleaded in a shaky voice. "Wake up."

He moved past the statues, oblivious to their sexual acts, his eyes only on the woman on the lounge. In the dream he was even more handsome then he was in life. The red smoking jacket had become a long flowing red silk robe. He strolled toward her as if he had all the time in the world. There was a knowing smile on his lips, and the ocean blue eyes were already feasting on the site of her. "How kind of you to join me," he said as he stood beside the reclining woman.

"Miles," Sarah gasped.

Slowly, deliberately he took a seat beside Sarah. "Yes, Sarah." He smiled sensually at his prey. "Now, where were we?" Long fingers moved over her neck and down toward her breast.

"No. I don't want you to do this," she whimpered weakly.

"Still fighting me?" He questioned as his hand made contact with skin and caused her to jump. "So strong willed! No wonder you are so desired."

Sarah watched as the elegant hand slipped under the fabric covering her breast. She moaned softly as he cupped the soft mound and began to knead it. "Stop!" She begged.

"Why should I?" he asked softly, as if speaking to a child. "You have something I want." He lowered his head to the now exposed breast. "Something no one else has had."

The tongue that had teased her lips earlier that evening now teased the taunt nipple. "Relax, enjoy the ride," he advised as he blew air over her.

"Why are you doing this?"

Miles raised his head until his eyes met hers. "Because I can." His thumb worked over the bud under his grip. "Open your mouth, I want to taste you," he ordered as he moved closer.

Sarah locked her jaw. 'I wish, I wish, I wish… oh Jareth, save me!' her mind cried out.

An owl appeared out of nowhere; talons open as it swooped down. Miles cursed.

Sarah was roughly shaken. "Open your eyes!" a voice commanded. "Don't defy me, open your eyes!" Terror filled, the green eyes opened. She tried to scream but no sound would come. The gloved hands on her shoulders moved to her face, as the figure clad in dark refinements took a seat on the bed. "Look at me, Sarah! Look at me."

In the darkness for that moment he appeared like an angel to her. His beautiful shock of pale golden hair crowned him like a halo. His beautiful face was full of concern. Sarah reached out and pulled him to her, clinging to him as if for dear life. She sobbed without making a sound.

Jareth sighed, as his arms enfolding her. "Let it all out, Sarah," he said in her ear. "Let it all out."

When the last tremor had left her, she drew a ragged breath and tried her voice again. "What the hell just happened here?"

Jareth cupped her face in one gloved hand. "You called for me." He was being very kind and gentle. "What do you recall?"

"I was dreaming…. It started out so beautiful, a garden…so warm and beautiful and it smelled like heaven." She sat up against her headboard. "Then the statues appeared… at first they were normal, dirty but normal…suggestive to the max, but normal. They started to move…" She didn't look at Jareth, fearful he'd see that she'd enjoyed the sights she'd witnessed. "I couldn't breath. More and more statues, and then there was this fainting couch. I think that's what they are called… and I sat down, almost in a swoon." She looked at Jareth. "I wasn't alone…. Miles … Miles Fairchild was there." The memory of his touch, that intimate touch caused her to shake. "I begged him to stop. But he was forcing himself on me… he was going to… OH God!" she closed her eyes and felt Jareth move closer. "Jareth…was that a dream?" She looked at the Fae who'd saved her.

"No, my darling one, it was not."

"But how… how could Miles…"

Gloved fingers forced her to look into his eyes. "Miles Fairchild…. Fair Child, also called Fae Child Sarah. You are being staked by a Fae." Sarah held her breath for a long time, "Sarah! Breathe." Jareth ordered.

She looked at Jareth, "Because I'm Fae Marked?"

Jareth sat back, crossed his arms and regarded her with hostility. "Where did you hear that term?"

"It doesn't matter where I heard it, is that the reason?" She pressed for an answer.

"Not in and of itself." Jareth said calmly.

"It's because you marked me!" She accused.

Jareth smiled, "People always want what the King has," he boasted lightly.

"You don't have me!" She protested.

Jareth pulled her roughly to him pressing his lips to hers. The moan came from deep down with in her, and when her lips opened, he entered. She felt her fingers dig into the fabric that surrounded his torso. Without trying, he drew a response from her that was unlike anything she'd experienced. Slowly he pulled back. "You were saying?"

"Damn you Jareth, and damn me too." Her fingers still clung to him.

Nodding, he sighed. "We'd best get some protections in here for you. Why don't you bring some of that obsidian you filled your bath with into here? Oh and Sarah, Obsidian does not work on me. Nothing will ever hide you from my eyes." He reached into her nightstand drawer, withdrew a handful of owl feathers, and let them fall in a circle round her bed. "He won't be able to get to you now, my love." He sat on the bed, and placed an arm about her gently. "Now go to sleep. I'll keep guard." With a kiss to the top of her head, he willed her to sleep.

Just before dawn Toby rose, and walked down to the bathroom. On his way back he looked in Sarah's door and saw Jareth siting on the bed with Sarah in his arms. The boy smiled at the King, and the King smiled back. Toby entered the room, looked at Sarah and then the King. Jareth reached out and took the child into his free arm. He held the boy close. For a moment Jareth felt what had been missing since Sarah had left his kingdom. Family; for Jareth, Sarah and the boy were family. The boy huddled close.

"Is it time?" He asked the King quietly.

"Not yet, but soon." The King promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Twenty Eight

Colin's warning

Sarah looked at the feathers on the floor, moved her hair out of her eyes and groaned. It had not been a dream. Jareth had been there, saving her from Miles. She sat up and looked at the light flooding in the window. When she got down to the kitchen she was not in much better humor. She looked at her watch, "Mom, I don't have time to eat, I'll take Toby to school I've got a full day of work on my paper today."

Karen looked at her over her coffee cup. "Sarah, you look tired, didn't you get any sleep?"

Toby snickered and ate his cereal.

Sarah shrugged. "I'm just worried bout getting this paper done. So much of my degree is riding on it." She poured herself a cup of coffee. "I want it to be done with time to spare. I hate rushing about."

"What are you going to do when January comes? Have you thought?"

Sarah sighed, "I signed up for a few more classes, just some things I wanted to have under my belt so to speak. One is classical Poetry, the other is Celtic Studies."

Her father shook his head, "You and your accelerated courses. I think I'll just have a word with Garrett, have him put his foot down with you."

Sarah blushed deeply, the colour of a rose. "Daddy! Garrett and I are just starting to see each other… and quietly at that! We are nowhere near the point where he can order me about."

"Ha!" Robert turned the page of the paper. "That's not how I see it, daughter mine."

Karen smiled. "We are very impressed with your gentleman."

Sarah turned to Toby; "You want to add something?"

"Nope." the boy smiled his secret intact.

Sarah gathered her pages, her disks and her books. "Toby, finish and get in the car."

Colin was just opening the shop when Sarah arrived. "We've got a problem," she said.

Colin backed away as if he'd been struck. "God woman, what the hell did you do? Have a Fae orgy?"

She pointed to the upper floor, "Not here."

Colin nodded, "Mora, we'll be upstairs," he called sharply. He followed the distraught woman up the stairs. He stood back as she moved to the candles that she hated, lighting them without complaint. Closing the door and locking it he took a seat and waited.

Sarah placed the crystals as he'd taught her just weeks ago. She turned to him. "What do you know about a Fae called Fairchild?"

Colin shot out of his chair. "Did you say Fairchild?"

Sarah began to pace like a caged animal. "Yes. His name is Miles Fairchild."

Colin moved to his bookshelf, "I know that name." Fingers traced title after title, then he pulled one book. "This is it…" he opened the book and passed it to her.

"This says the whole Fairchild clan was banished." Sarah read quietly.

"Exiled from the Fae realm and forced to live among human kind." Colin added cryptically.

"I was attacked in a dream last night." Sarah sighed.

Colin narrowed his eyes on her, "And did your Goblin King come rushing to your rescue?"

"Yes."

Colin moved toward her. "Give me your hand, it's as close as I dare come to you." He closed his eyes. "So Sarah, what did you do to piss off a Fairchild?"

"I spurned him." She too closed her eyes.

"He'll not give up." Colin dropped her hand, suddenly quiet calm and peaceful. "This rouge wants you. What did he do in the dream?"

"He tired to force himself on me," was all she said.

Colin looked at her. "The man has taste." He teased. "Sarah, if you are being stalked, remember he's Fae… Time is on his side not ours."

Sarah sat at the desk. "Colin, I have to get this paper done, today if possible. Can you help me?"

Colin nodded. "What else are you not telling me, Sarah."

She looked at him. "Obsidian does not work on Jareth."

Colin sat down, "Really, that's one for the books."

She put a hand on his arm. "Don't write that down."

The man rose and walked to the bookshelf. "I won't, I've been at this a hell of a lot longer than you, Sarah. I know what can and can not be written down."

"What I don't get is why me?"

Colin pulled links up and set up the printer. "Easy. You're the beloved of the Goblin King."

"I am not," she said hotly.

"Yes, pretty…you are," Colin whispered. "Sarah, you best start carrying a ton of owl feathers. Things are likely to get a lot worse before they get better. This Fae, he's pissed, and he's hungry…I can feel his anger and determination. I can feel his hunger. This one will not rest until he's had you, pretty."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Twenty Nine

The Thesis

Colin brought a sandwich up to Sarah when noon arrived. He found her typing furiously, and read over her shoulder. He opened his eyes wide, and read on. He looked down at her, but refrained from making comment. Patting her back, he exited the room allowing her to continue in private.

Mora looked in on her with tea, and left the mug for the girl. She came down to the shop and looked at her brother. "She's nearly as driven as you."

"No, she's fighting to rectify something. I'm fighting because I've lost something." Colin sighed.

Mora looked upward. "What will happen to all of us if she succeeds, Colin?"

Colin closed his eyes. "You should worry more about if she fails."

Sarah swept though the pages. She found references that had been hidden in other works, and pulled them out. Crumpling up pages that read poorly, she went back to the monitor and corrected passage after passage.

Colin brought up a bowl of stew, on a tray with bread and cheese. "Take a break, pretty." He ordered. "You need to eat." As she began to eat, he looked over her work so far. "This is good, Sarah… better than good. It's some of the finest research I've ever seen. Better than my own." He admitted.

Sarah looked up. "It has to make it all clear."

"It will."

"I owe him that much." She looked at Colin. "I owe Robin that much."

Colin sat down, "Sarah are you prepared for what will follow?"

"Such as?"

"Such as being ostracized? Being labeled a dreamer at best, a kook at worst." Colin pointed to the paper on the wall that proclaimed his degree. "Is that worth it?"

"It's not just the degree." Sarah pushed the stew aside. "It's being able to stand up with one's head held high and proclaim truth. To take responsibility."

"There are truths and then there are truths, Sarah." Colin warned.

Sarah returned to the computer. "I'm nearly done. I need to do my cover page and the bibliography. Thank you for your help, Colin."

Colin shrugged. "Thank you for feeding my addiction."

Sarah stretched when the work was done. She listened to the humming of the printer. The day had been long and night had fallen. She felt stiff from sitting in the chair. She had several copies made. One to turn in, one for Colin, one for Garrett, one for her personal records, and one for the person for whom it was dedicated. That one, that special one was for Jareth. In his copy she planned to place drawings several artists had rendered of The Goblin King. She thought that'd amuse him.

Colin came in. "It's getting late, Sarah. How are you doing?"

She pointed to the printer. "Just finishing up. This one last copy is special. I've got the other's all put into their binders and envelopes ready to go." She looked at the sad face of the man who was neither friend nor foe. "Colin, are you going to be alright?"

"I don't think in those terms anymore. My reality." He moved closer. "Promise to keep in touch." Thinking better of it he moved back. "Just don't be a stranger…there are few enough of us Fae-marked as it is."

"I'll keep in touch, Colin." She promised.

He backed away. "I'll say my goodbye from here then. Take care of yourself Sarah. Let me know how the paper goes over." He turned, and exited without more words.

Sarah wrote a note in the cover of the binder, thanking Colin for being there. She placed the binder squarely on his desk, placed a hunk of jet on it and packed the rest of her things up. Taking one last look round The Hidden, she hoped she'd never have to use this place again.

Sarah stepped into the cold night air, looked up and saw the stars. She wondered how anyone could not feel the magic. She looked up at the moon. One more night and it would be full and bright and lovely. Sarah smiled up at the cold rock in the sky.

Bowen was just pulling out as Sarah arrived home. She was glad she didn't have to pretend to be nice to him. She was tired, and didn't want that added pressure. She came in the house, locked the door and took her things up to her room. The room had owl feathers on the bed, on the floor and on the nightstand. Toby had been at work with his instinctual protection yet again. Sarah smiled; at least she felt safe in her own bed, and her own room.

The morning of December ninth Sarah awoke to new fallen snow. It had been a dreamless night. There were too many other things on her mind at the moment for her to worry about that. Today, more than a week ahead of schedule she was turning her thesis in to Dr. Benson's office. Sarah sat up in the bed and hugged her knees. All the hard work, the hours of research had been worth it. She was proud of the paper, no matter what, she was proud.

The semester was almost over, and with it, the majority of Sarah's education. She was glad to have her job with Emrys, but she was also waiting for word about the grant from England. Gaining her doctorate in the land of Merlin was just too big a dream to let go of.

Sarah was careful about how she placed the copies of her thesis in her bag. One was going straight to Dr Benson's office. She knew Garrett would eventually get to read that one, but she'd decided to give him a copy of his own. After all, who would appreciate the work as much as Garrett would? Other than the subject of the paper itself, that was.

Choosing apparel warm enough for the day, Sarah joined her family for breakfast. Even up in her room the aroma of Karen's fresh baked muffins hung in the air. The weight of getting the paper finished was lifted. Her father commented on her good spirits. Karen asked if her holiday shopping was finished. Sarah thought about the one last gift she wanted to purchase. The cost was dear, but she knew it was the perfect gift for Garrett.

Sarah dropped Toby off at school and drove to the university, as usual. The snow glistened in the bright morning sunlight. It was too beautiful a day to worry, or fret. Pulling into the lot, Sarah saw ahead of her the diminutive figure of Ellen Lancaster, her student counselor. The little lady was the very picture of a fine lady from a bygone age. Ms. Lancaster noticed Sarah and waited on the path for her. The older woman pulled her heavy wool coat close.

"Miss Williams, how are you?" There was a strong accent in the crisp voice.

"I'm well, Ms. Lancaster, and you?"

The woman pushed glasses up her little pinched nose. "Very well, also. I hear good things about you from your professors, dear girl. That always makes me glad of heart." She tucked her arm in that of the younger woman's. "So where are you off to this wonderfully brisk morning?"

"Dr. Benson's office first." Sarah patted her bag. "I've a delivery to make."

"The Thesis! Well done, and with more than a week left. I must say, Miss Williams, I am impressed." Ms. Lancaster praised with enthusiasm. "I for one look forward to reading your paper. You know that Celtic Lore is my forte"

Sarah shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Oh the roots of our heritage go far deeper than we care to allow outsiders to know," the elder woman said. "You know my dear, I'm sorry we've had so little contact. You must stop by and have tea with me before the end of term."

"I'd like that." Sarah said in truth. "If you're free next Monday, I've got time between two classes. Say eleven?"

Ms. Lancaster flashed the girl a winning smile. "Eleven on Monday!" She parted with Sarah to go to the administration build while Sarah had to go on to the building that housed Dr. Benson's office.

Sarah was surprised to find a student aide sitting in Mrs. Dennis' chair. She gave the other student a slow smile. "Good morning."

The other girl looked at Sarah with hostility. "May I help you?"

Sarah pulled the envelope with her Thesis out of her bag. "I've come to deliver my thesis."

"I see." She held her hand out, "I have to log them in. You can leave it with me, and I'll see that Dr. Benson receives it with the rest coming in today."

Sarah hesitated, "Excuse me, but where is Mrs. Dennis?"

The other girl lowered her hand. "Mrs. Dennis is out on maternity leave. She had her baby last night."

"Really?" Sarah perked up. "Oh that's wonderful, what did she have?"

The aide was clearly not interested and sighed. "She had a boy." Then pointing to the envelope she asked in exasperation. "You intend to turn that in or not?"

Sarah was not sure, but it felt like the girls dislike was aimed at her. "Yes, of course." She handed the envelope over and quietly exited the office.

The aide watched her go and shook her head. Lifting up the phone, she punched in a number. Waiting, she looked at he envelope. "Carol, that Williams girl just handed her thesis over to me. You want to come and get it out of here before the old man gets in here and sees it?"

"I'll be right there, thank you so much Dawn." The voice on the other end of the line said.

Sarah had just enough time to get to the lecture hall. Dr. Benson was already ready to begin. William came in right behind Sarah. He took a seat next to her and smiled. The time passed swiftly as they listened to classical passages of prose.

When the class ended, William turned to her with a gleam in his eye.

"Celia arrives on the twenty first, so I won't be in class that day," he confided.

"You must be over the moon with joy!" Sarah gathered her things. "I am really looking forward to meeting this girl of yours, William."

"She is looking forward to meeting you," he admitted. Pulling a cigarette from his ear, he motioned to the door. "I'm going to go have this, you run along to the hall."

The lecture hall was empty, and she found that depressing. There were only four real class days left, and then the winter break would begin. She was sure there were faces in the crowd she'd never see again. Her eyes took in the room, the many levels of the seating and tables in a semicircular configuration, with wide aisles. She looked at the desk that all the seating faced. Someday she hoped to teach from such a desk. She walked down and stood behind the desk and looked at the hall from the prospective of the instructor. Her hands rested lightly on the back of a chair that in this class got very little use.

Garrett leaned on the doorframe, and watched her. She was so wrapped up in looking at the classroom, and dreaming that she didn't see him enter. "Dreaming Cookie?" He asked delicately.

Sarah turned at the sound of his voice. "Standing in another's moccasins if you will." She looked back at the seats. "It's different from here."

Garrett nodded as he moved toward his desk. "It is that."

Sarah let go of the back of the chair. "How do you keep it fresh? Keep making it exciting?"

"Not everyone finds it exciting, no matter what an instructor does," Garrett cautioned. "There will always be those who take classes because they are required to, not because they want to."

Sarah moved back toward her seat, and her spread out notes. "That's depressing."

"It's the ones who open themselves to the experience that make it worth while Sarah." Garrett sat on his desk. "The ones who come alive. The ones who bring their own perceptive. Who take part, and impart. That's what makes it exciting."

Sarah took her seat as others entered the room. She took a deep breath and opened her textbook. William came in smelling of burnt tobacco, and looking chilled.

Garrett King waited until the bell sounded, "How our numbers have dwindled," he observed. "Ah well, let us begin. Today we take on the migration of folk lore stories and how they take on the flavor of their new homes." He began his lecture.

Sarah looked round the room, just wondering. Some of the faces were blank they were not getting it. Others were showing the signs of realization, of awakening. She looked back at the man moving with unearthly grace on the main floor. His voice, his body, all tools used in imparting the information. Professor King… a King in the realm of teaching, her thoughts proclaimed, and she, his willing subject.

The time passed by quickly; he looked at the clock. "Alright, chapters twenty thorough twenty four for Monday. Have a good weekend." He watched the crush of bodies moving to escape and smiled.

Sarah packed up but left her belongings on the desk, and pulled the envelope from the bag. She walked down to the desk. "I have something for you." She stretched out her hand and offered the most precious gift she'd ever given anyone.

Garrett looked at the envelope with attention. "Sarah, is this what I think it is?"

She nodded. "I thought you should have your own copy. I turned one in this morning to Dr. Benson's office."

He opened the flap and pulled the binder out. "In defense of The Goblin King," he read out loud. "My, my!" A twinkle came to his eyes. "I had no idea you were going to focus on one figure of the lore. I thought you were covering the Goblin lore as a whole."

He looked at her. "Thank you. Few students give a professor such a gift."

"The book by Sikes that you found for me, it made this possible," she stated. "In many ways, I could not have done the project if not for you." She stepped back. "Enjoy." She turned.

"Sarah." His voice stopped her. "Thank you."

She nodded, not looking back, but moved on. Picked up her belongings and exited the lecture hall.

Garrett King walked to his offices and told his secretary he didn't want to be disturbed. He closed the door of the inner room, and took a seat. He opened the envelope and turned the first page. A grin spread on his handsome face as he read the first passage and a clear declaration of love. "That's my girl." He spent the next few hours going over the work. When he finished the last page, he set it aside. Looking out the window at the winter sky he said out loud. "Sarah Williams, I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Thirty

The Griffin

Thursday morning, before she went to the bookstore Sarah stopped at the curio shop. She smiled at the woman who owned the store as she entered. "Hello, I hope you remember me."

"The young lady who purchased a stickpin for the gentleman born on Halloween, right?" the older woman teased.

"Yes." Sarah blushed. "He loved it."

"Of course he did. Now what brings you to me today?"

Sarah moved closer. "That griffin pin if you still have it."

The woman motioned her to follow; they went though the curtain to the back room. She seated herself, and motioned Sarah to sit opposite her. Then she opened the black case. "Is this the one you mean?"

Sarah raised the intricate stickpin. "Oh yes, that's him."

The woman patted the hand holding the pin. "A Christmas gift? Or a declaration of love?"

"Both." Sarah said with conviction.

The woman smiled. "There's a history to that piece. Well, there is a history to most every piece I sell. But this one is unique. May I tell you its story?"

"Please."

"This was commissioned as a wedding gift, by a young woman who was entering an arranged marriage. Her name was Sorcha, that's Gaelic for Sarah." The woman paused and touched the griffin. "She was seeking to ensure that her marriage would be a good one. Griffins are highly monogamous. Not only did they mate for life, but also if one partner died, the other would continue throughout the rest of its life alone, never to search for a new mate. As the lion was considered the "King of the Beasts" and the eagle the "King of the Air", the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature. The Celts put great store in the magic of this beast. He is the protector of a good and solid marriage."

Sarah nodded, "I've read about Griffins. And I've seen many used on shields and on coat o arms." She looked at woman. "Is there a reason for the crystal sword?"

The old one nodded eagerly. "There is a tale told by Celts of a great King, a Fae King, whose weapon was a crystal sword. The blade of the King's sword was carved from a perfect block of 

clear Quartz crystal. It was called 'The Stone of power.' It was said the King's sword could amplify energy and facilitate growth and awareness in the hands of a true King. Only the true King would know how to use the sword." She had closed her eyes to tell her tale, now she opened them. "Celts are full of such tales and use the symbols often in love gifts. As this one shows."

"And the lady who commissioned the piece, did she have the happy marriage she desired?" Sarah asked.

"Sorcha Dunigal, made the journey to the home of her intended. There she wed the man, his name was Garrett Lauchum. They lived for a very long time, happily." She placed the griffin in a gift box and closed it. "I only came upon the piece when the family died out. I heard tell that the family lived under the protection of the Lord of the Crystal Sword until the last member of the family chose not to wed and continue the line." She rose to her feet. "Had he chosen to go on, this would never have come on the market. Such pieces are kept in families even when they have little else."

"I think the man I'm going to give it to will appreciate it like no other could." Sarah passed the money for the item to the older woman. "I only hope I can remember all of story to pass it on to him."

"Oh, no need for you to remember." The woman handed Sarah an envelope. "I give documentation with pieces of this importance. In that envelope is the entire story, names and places." She wrapped the box. "May your gift be received with an open heart."

Sarah placed the box and the envelope in her bag. She smiled, there were owl feathers in the bottom of the bag thanks to her brother. It tickled her that another Sarah was giving the gift to another Garrett.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Thirty One

Solstice Gifts

The deadline for the Thesis to be turned in had come and gone. Sarah was so glad she'd gotten hers in early. It was one less thing to worry about during this oh so busy season. On the sixteenth Garrett had handed envelopes out to some of the class inviting certain students of merit to a Holiday party at his home on the twenty fourth. Sarah had heard from others that this was considered by many to be the party of the season. An invitation to the King Party meant you were influential and most likely on your way in the world. King had taken great pleasure in handing the invitations to students as they walked in. One to William, one to Towage who'd excelled by the end of the class; one to Robbinson, and one to Jillian Carroll way up in the back of the room. No envelope was given to Sarah, and she felt a bit let down.

When class ended, there were mummers of gossip. No one had seen an envelope given to Sarah. Towage said to one of the others as she exited the room that perhaps Professor King had come to his senses and seen that the girl was not worth wasting time on. She'd said it so that Sarah could hear it, and was pleased to see the hurt in Sarah's eyes.

"Williams," King said a moment later. "A moment of your time." He was blasé in his delivery. And had work in his hand that she'd turned in during the last class.

Sarah schooled her face, working at making the hurt go away. "Yes, Professor?"

He handed her the pages. "Are you sure you want to use this argument?" He questioned.

Sarah looked down at the page. "What's wrong with my argument?"

King watched as the last student passed thought the door in a rush not to get caught in what was sure to be a conflict between the antagonists. He looked up and smiled. "Nothing." He tossed the pages on the desk. "But it makes for a good ruse." He reached under a book and handed her an envelope. "I dared not hand that to you with all the watchful eyes. I'm sorry if I caused you any embarrassment with all those unwanted comments."

Sarah could feel her hands shake as she looked at the invitation. "I thought you…"

Garrett moved his foot sliding against her leg. "You know better." He said in a whisper. "Open it." He ordered.

She smiled and complied. "I shall have to check my calendar." She teased.

"I've already arranged with your father for my car to come and pick you up. I don't want you driving yourself that night," he informed her.

"Oh you did, did you?" She looked at him. "And have you chosen my gown?"

"No, I thought I should leave something up to you." He teased as he moved his foot up her leg.

That had been days ago, and on the twenty-first, Sarah awoke to mismatched eyes watching her in the early dawn's light. At first she smiled and closed her eyes again. When it register what she'd seen, her eyes shot open. He was nose to nose with her now, and smiling that smug Goblin King Smile.

"What are you doing in my room?" she whispered tightly.

"Waiting for you to wake up," he whispered back.

"Why?" Her teeth were not clenched tightly now.

Jareth rubbed his nose against hers. "Because."

Sarah groaned. "Jareth!"

He pulled back, "I wanted to be the first to wish you Happy Solstice!" He said in a normal tone of voice. "Why were we whispering?"

Sarah pulled the cover up modestly. "You think I want my family to know you're in my room?"

Laughing he sat on the bed. "Dear girl, no one knows I'm here." He moved his hand and drew a box out of the air. "Happy Solstice, Sarah."

Sarah looked at the gaily-wrapped box. "That's sort of Christmas to you, right?"

"Yes, now do open your gift." He was more excited then she, and was making hand motions to rush her along.

Sarah had to smile, "You are like a big kid sometimes Goblin King." She opened the box after having pulled off the ribbons. Inside was a diminutive soapstone statue of a dancing figure. It was female, and beautiful and graceful. The face and features are what drew Sarah's attention. She looked up at Jareth, "Gabby?"

Jareth nodded, "I wanted you to see her as she is now."

Sarah raised the statue up and looked closer. She was beautiful, healthy and happy. "Oh, Jareth. That's the sweetest thing you could have done." She leaned toward him to kiss his cheek. He moved and it was his mouth she connected with for a moment. She pulled back and looked again at her gift. "Thank you."

"She sent you her love." He said as he rose from the bed.

"Wait." Sarah pushed the blanket aside and moved to her desk. "I have something for you."

"For me?" Jareth sat down again. "Really?"

Sarah nodded. "I had planned on giving this to you for Christmas, but since you celebrate Solstice…Now seems the perfect time." She picked up the binder she'd decorated in glitter and owl feathers. "Happy Solstice, Jareth." She handed the binder over to him.

Jareth's face beamed as he looked at the feathers and glitter. He opened the binder, on the inside cover was a hand drawn portrait of him. He was dressed, as he had been when he'd given her the crystal ballroom dream. He looked over at Sarah for an explanation.

"It's how I want to remember that time," she said. "Not the combat between us. But that one moment…when you sang to me that song, and danced with me."

"Sarah." Her name escaped his lips. He looked at the title. "In defense of the Goblin King." He said softly. "Thank you, my darling."

Sarah joined him on the bed, sitting at his side. "Happy Solstice."

Jareth placed a gloved hand to her face. Long leather-clad fingers traced her jaw. Leaning toward her he commanded her to bend toward him without words. He sensed her hesitance, and smiled. "Give in Sarah."

"I can't. Don't you see that I can't?" The words echoed words from years before.

"You can't fight me forever." He teased, pulling her to his kiss.

The kiss ended, and Sarah was alone in her room. The copy of the thesis had vanished with the Goblin King.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Thirty Two

Merry Christmas

Mr. Emrys had a Christmas tradition. He closed the shop at exactly three on Christmas Eve. He felt that employees needed to be home early getting ready for the Holiday. It was one of the many little nice things that Mr. Emrys did for his employees. In many ways Sarah equated him with the character of Mr. Fizziwig in 'A Christmas Carol'.

Garrett had said the car would be at her house to pick her up at six. It was nearly three thirty when she arrived home. The house was empty; Karen and Toby were delivering cookies to friends. Her father was still at office, but would arrive by five. Sarah went up to her room and drew a hot tub for herself. She was going to take her time, wanting to look extra special this evening. She didn't have to worry about what to wear. Her mother had come though big time for her. The dress she'd sent was absolute perfection, a 1940's styled creamy coloured satin dream. The dress had come yesterday with a card apologizing for missing yet another holiday.

Sarah had looked up hairstyles of the era, finding one perfect for her thick hair. She took time to even make her makeup look as if she'd stepped out of film noir. Having an actress for a mother often came in handy. She'd gotten great tips on applying makeup from makeup artists on sets. At a little before six she was ready to go down to the main floor for her family to see the final results. The sliver dance heels and the long opera gloves, added to the mystic. She slowly descended the stairs to her father's open mouth and wide eyes. Karen took pictures as she came down the old staircase. Toby ran into the salon and pulled a small box from under the tree.

"Sarah, Sarah!" he rushed up to her as she stepped off the last stair. "You have to open this now. You need this now."

Sarah looked at Karen who nodded. Opening the little box she found a silver owl in flight pin. She looked at her little brother and bent to kiss his forehead. "It's perfect."

Carefully she pinned the silver piece to her shoulder strap. Turning to her father she asked. "How do I look, Daddy?"

"Like a princess." He kissed her forehead, just as she'd kissed Toby.

Karen insisted on taking Sarah's picture in front of the decorated tree. "I know your mother will want one of these." She gushed and fussed.

Sarah posed, having a bit of fun. During one of her poses her father opened the door expecting the driver of the car Garrett was sending over. However it was Oliver Bowen who sauntered though the door. He looked at Karen taking pictures of the vision in the white gown. Looking at Robert, he asked what Sarah was all dressed up for.

"She's been invited to a party at one of her Professors." Robert said proudly. "She is becoming quite the social butterfly among the academics."

"How nice," Bowen said, in a quiet tone. His eyes devoured the vision of Sarah. His mind raced on the thoughts he kept to himself, thoughts of having his way with the winsome creature.

Karen turned when she heard his voice. "Oliver, how nice of you to stop by."

Sarah didn't feel it was nice, she didn't like the way he looked at her. No, she didn't like it at all. The look was far too much like the look Fairchild had in her dream. Sarah came out of the pose, feeling it was too suggestive with this depraved man standing there looking at her.

Bowen came into the salon. "You look beautiful Sarah."

"Thank you." She said in a dry voice.

Toby glared at the man and went to stand in front of his sister. Sarah looked down on the blond head, and placed gloved hands on his shoulders. He looked up, there was fire in the young eyes, a brave protector.

Robert slapped Bowen on the back, "Eggnog, old man?"

Bowen nodded, not able to take his gaze from the vision in white satin.

Karen called Toby to the kitchen for his dinner, he glared as he left his sister alone with their father's law partner.

Sarah moved to pass him in the hall. The car would be here soon, and she needed the red cloak from the closet. "Excuse me."

Bowen leaned closer, taking hold of one arm as she moved past. "So beautiful in your dress. Even more out of it I'd suspect."

Sarah turned and pulled her arm free. "Don't talk to me that way."

Bowen gave her an evil smirk, "I'd love to be the one who undresses you tonight."

Sarah slapped him, just as her father entered the room. Robert stood back for a moment unseen. Bowen grabbed the girl and pulled her closer. "Oh the things I could do to you, you silly girl."

"Take your hands off her, Oliver." Robert ordered. He placed the eggnog down on the table next to him in the hall. "Are you drunk? What do you think you're doing?"

Bowen released the woman in his hands, enjoying the way she cowered. "I'm sorry. I must have had too much Christmas cheer already. Forgive my inappropriate remarks Sarah."

Robert moved to where he was now between the shaken young woman and the man who was still looking at her like she was candy. "I think you should go home, Oliver. Sleep this off." He walked the man out the door. "Don't ever talk to my daughter that way again." Sarah moved to the newel post of the stairs, gripped it to keep standing. Robert came to her side. "He's gone." Her father reassured her. He promised he'd stay there with her until the car arrived.

Moments later an uniformed driver stood in the doorway ready to escort Miss Williams to her car. Sarah placed the cloak on, picked up her evening bag and the little gift box she had sitting by her purse. She gave herself one last appraisal in the mirror and bid her father goodnight. The driver opened the door for her, making sure she was settled, then closed the door. Sarah felt like a princess, sitting in the back of the limousine. She decided to not let the words or the actions of Bowen ruin her night. She was dressed like a princess going to a ball, and wanted to enjoy it.

The printed invitation had read the party was going to start at seven. Garrett had said he wanted her to arrive before the others. That pleased her. He had made her feel very special. In her hand she held the little card that would announce her arrival at the party. She also held the box containing the Christmas gift she'd gotten for Garrett. She hoped he'd like it.

All the handsome estates in the area were decorated with taste and grace. The new fallen snow seemed the perfect touch to a magical night. Sarah stepped from the car with the aide of the driver who bowed to her as if she really were a princess. She raised her gown slightly so it would not get wet. When she stood at the door, it opened and she entered. Glisten greeted. "Good evening, Miss Williams. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Glisten," she returned. The man took her cloak and handed it to a boy who was in charge of taking care of the coats. "Follow me, Miss Williams. Professor King wants you to join him in his study." Sarah followed making sure the ribbon on the little gift had not gotten crushed. At the door of the study Glisten entered and announced her to the master of the house and the guest that was already with him.

"Miss Williams, sir."

Sarah entered the room and smiled shyly at Garrett who was approaching her with out stretched hands. "Good Evening." She said pleasantly. She could barely take her eyes off him. Standing there in the exquisitely styled and fitted Tuxedo, it had been clearly designed just for him.

Garrett took hold of her gloved hands and look unabashedly at her. "Good Evening, Sarah. You look beautiful." He raised one gloved hand to his lips. "Come, I've someone I want you to meet." He moved to place her hand in the crook of his arm and brought her to stand before a man who had risen from one of the leather chairs. "Sarah Williams, I'd like to present Aubrey King, my father. Father this is the young lady I've spoken of, Miss Sarah Williams."

Sarah looked into blue eyes that danced with pleasure at her approach. "Mr. King." She curtseyed and found her hands being taken into hands that were every bit as beautiful as Garrett's.

Aubrey King was even taller than his handsome son was. His wavy sandy coloured hair had gone gray at the temples. He wore a trimmed beard and bore himself with the bearing of a regal being. He was clearly more than at ease with himself, he was comfortable in his own skin. He looked every bit a king dressed as he was in the evening garments. His smile was warm, and cordially given. "A great pleasure to meet you, my dear." He said as she rose to her feet. "I see for once my son has not exaggerated. You are beautiful."

"Thank you." Sarah blushed and wondered what Garrett had told his father of her.

King senior smiled. "Come my dear, let us become better aquatinted." He led her to the settee, and took a seat beside her. "My son tells me you are one of the most brilliant young women in his class."

Garrett tapped his foot, impatiently. "Father."

The elder waved him off. "So tell me, what plans do you have after your education is complete?"

Sarah smiled; she liked the older man and his easy way. "I'm hoping to receive word that I've been accepted for a program to finish a decorate in England." She was still clutching the little gift.

Garrett sat down on the arm of the settee and looked down at Sarah. "She has done some brilliant work, Father."

Sarah looked over and up at him. "Thank you." Looking down at her hand she raised the small gift to the host. "Something for under your Tree."

"Sarah, how sweet. I've a gift for you, but I'd like to give it to you a bit later, if you don't mind, my darling." He took the gift, "May I open it now?"

Aubrey snickered, "He was always impatient about opening gifts my dear. Tell him he can open it or there will be no peace tonight."

Sarah giggled. "Yes, do. I had wanted to see your reaction." She turned in her seat and watched as the professor pulled the pretty ribbon off and handed it to her.

Garrett opened the little box, and gazed at the stickpin in wonder. "Sarah." He picked the piece up and looked at her. "This… This is just amazing."

"It has a wonderful history too." She said. "It was commissioned by a bride long ago. A girl named Sorcha in Ireland."

Garrett turned the pin, on the back was engraved the words 'Sorcha' and 'Garrett'. "Did you look at the back, darling?"

"No. Why?" She leaned toward him as he lowered the pin for her to see.

"It's engraved." He then placed a hand under her chin. "Did you know that Sorcha is Gaelic for Sarah?" The long elegant fingers raised her face and he lowered his lips to hers for a brief, sweet kiss. "It carries our names, my darling." He looked at his father. "Didn't I tell you she was a wonder?"

Aubrey held out his hand and inspected the stickpin. "A very beautiful piece. A griffin, a regal beast, with a crystal sword… Do you know the story of the Crystal swords?" He asked Sarah as he passed the stickpin back to his son.

"The lady who sold me this piece said there was a tale of a crystal sword given to a Fae king by The High King." Sarah turned back to the older man. "But she didn't say much more than that. She didn't say there were more than one."

Aubrey King looked at his son. "You must ask Garrett to tell you the story sometime. It was his favorite bedtime tale."

Sarah smiled, "I can't image him as child. What was he like?"

Aubrey laughed. "Not much different than he is now." He looked at the younger man. "He's not my only child, but he is by far my favorite."

Garrett bowed, "Thank you, Father." He had placed the stickpin in his lapel

Glisten tapped at the door. "Sir, the guests are arriving."

Garrett stood up. "And we must receive them." He held a hand out to Sarah. "Will you do me the honor of acting as my hostess this evening?"

"I'd be honored to." She rose to her feet, taking the arm offered to her.

Aubrey followed them out of the study, taking his place on the other side of Sarah as they took their places for the receiving line in the ballroom. Glisten announced each name as the guests came though the door. Garrett greeted each of his guests with a personal comment, and presented Sarah, who in turn presented Aubrey King to the guests.

Garrett touched Sarah's elbow and pointed out William arriving with a very beautiful young woman.

"Is that the bird?" He asked softly.

"Indeed it is, and she's more lovely than her photo." Sarah replied.

"Mr. William Pratt and Miss Celia Townsend." Glisten announced.

William with his beautiful lady on his arm seemed far less brash then he had in class. Of course the evening garments he wore were a far cry from the usual sporty outfits he'd choose. He bowed curtly to King. "Professor King, may I present Miss Celia Townsend, my fiancée."

Celia was about Sarah's height, but as fair as Sarah was dark. She had long cascades of dark golden hair, bright green eyes, a heart shaped face, and a cupid's bow mouth. She curtsied to her host. "Professor King."

"My dear, welcome." He looked at Pratt and said, "She's too good for you, you know."

William nodded, "Yes, I know. That's why I gave her that rock she's wearing. Thought it would sweeten the pot."

Garrett presented them to Sarah. "Sarah, Mr. Pratt and his fiancée, Miss Townsend."

Sarah took Celia's hands in her own. "Welcome." She smiled warmly and the girls embraced. Then Sarah looked at the beauty of an engagement ring the newcomer wore.

William shook his head, "I was afraid this would happen. Come on, now ladies."

Sarah and Celia didn't use words. Just clasping hands they had formed a bond. Sarah presented the young couple to Aubrey.

Garrett placed a hand at the small of Sarah's back and whispered in her ear. "They look happy."

Sarah nodded, thinking how natural the feel of Garrett's hand on her back was.

The Benson's had arrived, as had the other couples who made up the discussion group. Dr. Benson raised a questioning brow at Garrett for having Sarah as part of the receiving line, but Margo was thrilled and pushed her husband aside.

James Lawson entered the room, was announced and approached. He looked at Garrett with open envy, then took Sarah's hand into his and kissed it. He bowed to the elder King and went to join the other members of the discussion group.

Sarah stiffened a bit when Carol Towage and her date arrived. Garrett slid his hand over her back and she took a deep breath. Towage was staring daggers at her, as if she were doing something terribly wrong. Towage and her date were greeted by Garrett, who then presented them to Sarah, his hostess. Towage glared at the girl and whispered for her to hear only. "You've made a big mistake doing this, Williams. Dr. Matiland is not going to take kindly to this."

Garrett looked at the door. "Most of our guests have arrived." He offered Sarah his arm, "Time to do the mingle." Aubrey cleared his throat, and Garrett dropped his arm. "Oh fine, you escort her. Just remember Father, she's only on loan to you."

Aubrey winked at the girl wickedly. "We must keep him in his proper place." He moved with Sarah on his arm along with Garrett toward the group of professors who were chatting lightly.

Margo raised a glass of Champaign up to Sarah. "I toast you again my dear girl. That is a wonderful gown."

Garrett looked at Willis Benson who was quiet. "Something disturbs you old friend?"

Dr. Benson sighed, "You play a dangerous game boy." He looked at the young woman on Garrett's father's arm talking lightly to the others. "Matiland wants her head as it is."

Garrett tried to ease Benson's concerns. "Everything has been above board, and by the books."

Margo looked at the pair and moved closer. "Don't look now but here comes trouble."

Garrett turned and looked at the entrance, Elisabeth Matiland stood in a long midnight blue gown that hugged her body like a second skin. "Good God, what is she doing?"

"Making La Grande Entrance," Sneered Margo, sipping from her fluted glass.

Garrett saw Sarah turn at the announced name, he watched as she squared her shoulders, and raised her head. He saw his father moved to her right side. Garrett flanked her left side and placed a hand gently to her back.

Matiland narrowed her eyes at the young woman in the virginal white gown, and promised herself before this night was over she'd teach the little tramp a lesson not to be soon forgotten. She moved like a cat as she approached the host. Reaching one hand out to Garrett she moved forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Garrett, darling. What a wonderful party." She kept her voice even although she was feeling rage. She looked at Sarah, a trifle amused. "Miss Williams."

"Dr. Matiland." Sarah greeted the other, "May I present Mr. Aubrey King, Professor King's father."

"Enchanted." Liz cooed.

"Dr. Matiland." Aubrey greeted her but kept it cool.

Liz turned back to Garrett. "Really, darling, you should have told me your father was the guest of honor tonight. I'd have come earlier to meet him."

"And missed making that entrance?" Asked Margo snidely. "Now that would have been a pity." Looking past the woman she said to Sarah pointedly. "Sarah, I didn't notice your car parked here."

Garrett fiddled with the stickpin. "Sarah didn't drive tonight. I sent a car for her. I don't like the idea of her driving the slick roads alone at night."

Aubrey watched with an amused grin as the person introduced to him as Dr. Matiland struggled with keeping her face stony.

Liz looked at Sarah, "That was thoughtful." She looked at Aubrey. "Miss Williams is Garrett's star student."

"So I've been informed." Aubrey announced as he graced Sarah with a look of pride.

Glisten announced dinner and the members of the party moved from the ballroom to the dinning room. Garrett had placed Sarah to his right and his father to his left. The hostess's traditional seat, facing Garrett's from the opposite end of the long table, was empty, and no place had been laid there, a fact Matiland noticed immediately. She wasn't sure how to read that, with the inference at her entrance that Sarah was acting as hostess. Maybe the empty spot was a message to the girl and everyone else that she was making a fool of herself.

Garrett smiled as he told his manservant they could serve. He poured wine for himself and Sarah before passing the bottle to his father. Then he rose to raise his glass.

"Dear friends, fellow collogues, and distinguished students. I am very glad to welcome you to my home, for Holiday Season. My own Holiday made even better by the attendance of my Father, Aubrey King. I wish you all a joyous season." He sat down, clinking his glass to that of the one in Sarah's hand. "Salute."

Sarah raised the glass to her lips and sipped, aware that both Matiland and Towage were shooting arrows with their eyes at her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a foot moved next to hers slowly moving in an up and down flex. Garrett was conversing with guests as if nothing was happening, and Sarah wondered how he did that.

To her relief, both William and Celia had seats to her right. She conversed with the young woman easily.

When dinner ended a small orchestra had set up in the ballroom and was playing softly. No one had moved to the dance floor, as the first dance had to be danced by the host. Garrett held a hand out to Sarah as they entered the ballroom. "May I have the honor, Miss Williams?"

Sarah blushed. "Of course, Professor King." She followed him to the center of the floor and moved into his arms.

The orchestra stuck up the first notes to 'Our Winter Love'. Garrett held her close as they began to sway to the gentle tune. He looked into her eyes. "There are words you know." She looked up at him; "Shall I say them?" She nodded.

Pulling her closer he whispered in her ear:

Love warm in wintertime warms

This heart of mine with dancing fires

Of sweet desires we've found our winter love

Eyes cold as fallen tears grow

Be chilling fears of loneliness --

How could I guess we've found our winter love?

Now armed, the world is warm, warm

Through cold and storm, we've found a fire

Of sweet desire --

We've found our winter love

We've found our winter love,

We've found our winter love.

When the music ended, she looked up at him, her eyes shining with more desires than she knew that she contained. He bent over her hand, kissing it lightly and led her off the floor. Others took to the floor, filling the room with movement. Garrett kept her hand clasped in his, as they moved round the room, playing the host and hostess. Aubrey motioned Garrett and he brought Sarah back to his father's side. Aubrey bent toward her and asked for the next dance.

Aubrey smiled at her. "Garrett is quite smitten with you."

"Is he?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "and it would seem that you are just as smitten."

"Oh dear," she sighed, "I'm not too comfortable discussing this."

Aubrey nodded, "I just would like to say, I approve." When she looked up at him in surprise he smiled. "I could not have picked a better candidate for my son's attention. In time I would be very happy to address you as, daughter."

Sarah paused, "Thank you, sir."

Aubrey nudged her back into the steps of the dance. "You would honor our family by joining us."

Sarah saw Matiland corner Garrett, and wondered what the odious woman was up to now. Whatever it was, it didn't appear to be doing any good. Garrett stiffened, looking coldly at the woman in midnight blue for a moment, before walking away from her completely. . Sarah saw Matiland turn and glare in her direction, and stifled a sigh. She turned her attention back to Aubrey. "I wish I'd a Christmas gift for you. Had I know…"

"Nonsense child, you are the gift." Aubrey said kindly.

When the dance ended, Sarah walked over to the orchestra and had a word with the leader. He listened to her request and gave her a quizzical smile. He moved to the microphone and said. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, the next number is dedicated to Mr. Aubrey King, our hosts father. I present to you, Miss Sarah Williams."

Sarah stepped to the microphone. "Merry Christmas, Father." She nodded to the Orchestra leader who waved his baton to the musicians.

When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain

And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain

In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn

They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn

When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing

And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising

And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn

In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn

I'm alive, I'm alive

When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning

And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning

Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn

Look and see her how she sparkles. It's the last unicorn

I'm alive, I'm alive

I'm alive, I'm alive

I'm alive, I'm alive

Aubrey King stood with tears shining in his beautiful blue eyes, tears that had not fallen. He looked at his son, who had moved to stand at his side. Both men were swayed by the deep feeling with which Sarah sang the song. Aubrey said softly. "Join with her, you have my blessings."

"Thank you, Father. But with or without, I fully intended to join with her. She is the other half of my soul," Garrett whispered.

Sarah stepped down and moved toward the men. "Merry Christmas, sir."

"Sarah," Aubrey kissed her cheek, "You do an old man's heart good."

Towage looked at Dr. Matiland. "Are you going to let her get away with this…display?"

Liz shook her head. "I'm about to put her in her place." She moved past the girl and went to Garrett's side. "I need to speak to you on an urgent matter. In your study if you please."

Garrett sighed, "Can this wait?"

Liz's eyes were shining. "No, it can not." she turned and walked in the direction of the study.

William had been keeping an eye on the situation and frowned. "Oh, that can't be good." He said to Celia. He took her hand and moved toward Sarah.

"Sarah!" he called out as he came near. "Barracuda alert." He pointed to Matiland moving with Garrett in tow toward the study.

Glisten approached, "Miss Williams, Dr. Matiland has requested that you join both she and Professor King in the study."

Sarah took a deep breath, "Thank you Glisten." She excused herself.

William looked up at the elder King. "Word of warning, Dr. Matiland hates Sarah."

The elder King looked concerned. "I see. I think I'll just go give her moral support. Why don't you ask Dr. Benson and his wife to join us in that study? I've a feeling they are going to be needed."

William nodded. "As you wish."

Aubrey King met up with the Benson's and together they moved down the hall to the study. They arrived to hear Dr. Matiland tell Garrett in no uncertain terms that she wanted Sarah gone, and now.

Garrett looked at the woman sitting on the settee with mild amusement. "Liz, I've already told you, you have no say in what I do, think, say or for that matter, in whom I'll date."

Liz stood up, "Perhaps I don't, but the board does. Sarah is a student, and there are regulations and rules in place."

"Sarah was a student, and I was her instructor. During that time I could not date her. She is no longer my student as of yesterday." Garrett corrected the woman. "Technically she's a graduate student, working toward her doctorate."

A mysteriously bizarre smile caught up the corners of Liz Matiland's lips. It did not improve her looks. "She'd have to have earned her masters first. To do that she would have had to turn in a Thesis."

Sarah looked at the woman. "I turned my paper in back on the ninth."

Liz pulled the paper in question from a bag she'd had one of the servants bring to the study when she arrived. "Oh, you mean this lot of garbage and tripe?"

Sarah felt her mouth drop open, in Liz Matiland's hand was the very Thesis she'd taken to Dr. Benson's office. "Where did you get that?" Sarah heard her own voice, heard the anger, and the fear.

Garrett looked at the thesis in Matiland's hand. "Liz! You pilfered a thesis from another professor's office? That's interference of the worst kind."

Aubrey held his hand up, to caution the others with him to listen. Dr. Benson stood behind him also listening to the exchange in the study. Margo, just behind them listened with eyes flashing fire.

Liz laughed. "Oh Garrett you can not be serious. This is not a Thesis! It is a poorly written excuse for a fairy tale. This is my Christmas present to you, Garrett darling. I've saved your department from having to turn down this misguided child's delusions." She moved swiftly, and tossed the precious pages into the blazing fire in the study hearth.

Sarah saw the flames lap up the pages like a cat laps up cream. She could not believe her paper was being destroyed. The woman before her was laughing at her. "No!" She moved toward the flames. Hands from behind her pulled her back to safety. Her eyes glared at the woman laughing. "What gives you the right?"

Aubrey held tight the girl, for fear she'd try to pull the burning pages from the flames.

Liz looked down her nose at her. "Years of experience, child. That gives me the right." She looked at Garrett. "If she had not caught your eye, you and I would be celebrating our engagement this night. It would have been me you introduced to your father, and sent a car for."

"Never," Said Garrett quietly. He looked at poor Sarah. "Liz, you are not even her instructor, you don't have anything to do with the subject matter she was working on. It was a brilliant paper, some of the best work I've seen in years."

"Honestly, Garrett! I'd have thought you'd have debunked this idiot's hallucinations." Liz scoffed. "Instead you stand her praising her work. Have you any idea of what this fool thinks? Of what the subject of her paper was?"

Benson spoke up at this moment. "In Defense of the Goblin King." He said the title with conviction and a firm no nonsense tone.

Margo suddenly could see a turn of the worm, even before Liz realized Benson should not known the title as the paper had been destroyed before he'd seen it.

Liz turned to look at the department head. "How did you know the title? You've never set eye on the garbage, we saw to that."

Garrett looked at Liz with malevolence. "Sarah gave me a personal copy of the paper. After reading it, I was excited by the piece. I called Willis here to ask what he thought of the paper. He told me he'd not received a copy. Yet Sarah had told me herself that she'd turned it in that morning. Willis searched and could find not a trace of it, nor of Sarah ever having been in his office that morning. I walked my copy over to him and handed it to him personally."

Liz glared at the man she had just been professing devotion to. "You did what?"

Benson took up the torch now. "I then called Ms. Lancaster and we went over it. I read it, then she read it, and we discussed it." Benson smiled at Sarah, still being held back by Aubrey. "A most amusing play on classical themes and folk lore! We could not stop discussing it. Ms. Lancaster was very pleased."

Liz looked at them as if they'd all lost their minds. "It's the most stupid idea I've ever read." She was disgusted with the lot of them. "Little wonder you're being forced into retirement if this is what you promote!"

Margo gasped, "Willis is that true? They are forcing you to retire?" Placing a hand on her husband's arm she sympathized. "Oh darling man, no wonder you've been short of temper of late. Willis you should have told me."

He patted the hand of support. "It was not for certain… I'm sure Liz here will use her influence to make sure it is, now."

Sarah looked at Matiland. "How can you live with your self?"

Liz looked at the burning pages. "Very easily."

Garrett pulled an envelope from his desk. "Sarah, I was saving this until later, but I think you should see it now."

Aubrey kept one hand on her as she opened the envelope. "The Thesis was accepted, and I'm going to get the degree." She sighed in relief. Then she looked at Matiland. "You are evil, more evil than… I wish." She fought to think of something horrid. "I wish…"

Aubrey spoke, "Sarah." His voice was firm, "Let Garrett handle the rest of this. We've guests who we should see to, daughter."

Sarah turned her face up to him, "Yes, you're right…Father."

Aubrey looked at his son. "Take care of this." He turned to lead Sarah out.

"I don't understand you!" Liz said bitterly. "She's the child of a two bit actress who abandoned her and her father for the glitter of the footlights and an illicit affair with a younger man." The insult hit the mark as Sarah stood still in the doorway. "I know all about you Sarah Williams, and I will see to it that the board learns all about you as well."

"Learns what, Liz?" Garrett snarled his anger rising.

"They will learn how she's been stalking you, Garrett!" Liz was shouting. "How she insinuated herself into your life, and your discussion group. How she…"

"Did nothing wrong," stated Garrett. "All the discussion groups were chaperoned by Dr. Benson and his wife, Margo." He smiled easily. "I didn't even go with her to the Halloween gala. NO, my dear Liz. The girl did nothing wrong. And if you do bring her up on charges, you'll have to have me brought up as well."

Liz looked at Sarah, "Everyone knows she just a whore like her mother. First the business with Pratt, then that man she did the dirty tango with….And what about that rocker she's been hanging out with…I found them in the garden at the Gala, Garrett…All cozy, playing touchy feelie in the garden."

Sarah looked at Garrett.

Garrett shrugged. "Sarah and that man have known each other for ages. And she and I were not dating. Why should I be concerned about past history?"

Aubrey took Sarah's elbow, "Come, my dear… Have I ever told you how fond I am of theater people?"

Garrett was grateful his father took the girl out of the room. He looked at Dr. Benson. "You were here Willis. Did you ever witness anything inappropriate pass between Sarah and I?"

Willis was now fully in the room glaring at Liz. "Never!" He stepped closer. "You took her Thesis from my office! I think the board will be more interested in that bit of information, then what we discussed here during our dinners. How dare you interfere with my students?"

Garrett looked at the fire. "I thought better of you Liz. I had no idea you were so petty."

Liz was shaken with fury. "Garrett, she's not worthy of you. She's a whore."

Garrett turned his back to her. "Get out of my house, Dr. Matiland."

Liz looked at the three people left in the room. Garrett with his back to her; Willis who was treating her like a pariah; and Margo, who Liz had never cared for in the first place. "Fine!" She walked to the door. "Don't say I didn't warn you Garrett. She'll disappoint you! She's beneath you!"

Liz took the hall quickly, not looking back toward the sounds of guests at the party. She headed for the front entrance, ordering the cloak room staff to get her things. She put her coat on and stormed from the house. When she reached her car, she turned looked at the house and spoke the words that changed her life. "I wish I could do something to get rid of you, Sarah Williams. I wish I could get rid of you!"

A voice that was easy, warm and cultured said from behind her. "We should talk."

Liz turned. The man who had tangoed with the Williams girl was standing behind her. "Who are you?"

"An ally Dr. Matiland. We should talk." The man held out a gloved hand, to the woman. "Come, my dear lady. Let us work together."

"What do you get out of working with me?" She asked.

"I get Sarah Williams," he said with an evil smile.

Chapter Thirty Two part two

Under the Mistletoe

Sarah stood with Aubrey speaking to some of the guests, trying to keep her mind off the study. The moments were dragging on like hours. Part of her wanted to go back to that room and rip Matiland's blond hair out by the dark roots.

Just a few short moments had passed, and Garrett joined them in the ballroom. He placed a hand to Sarah's waist, pulled her close and behaved as if nothing had taken place. He excused himself and Sarah from the conversation and led her to the dance floor. Once on the floor he looked at her and smiled.

At half past twelve the guests began to depart. Margo and Willis Benson were among the last to leave. Willis congratulated Sarah again on a brilliant paper, and told Garrett he'd be in touch during the break to discuss how to handle the problem with Matiland. Margo kissed Sarah on the cheek and told her to hang in there. Soon it was just Aubrey and Garrett and Sarah standing in the foyer. Aubrey leaned down and kissed Sarah on the forehead. "I'll say my goodnights now, children. I'm sure you'd like a few moments alone." He turned and went toward the stairs.

"Good night, Father," Garrett called softly.

"Good Night," Sarah called as well.

Garrett looked at the young woman. She still looked faintly troubled, even now. He cocked his head to one side, smiled and held out a hand to her. When she placed her gloved hand in his, he led her toward the solarium, where the tree was decorated. He closed the frosted glass doors behind him as they entered the room. Lowering the lighting so only the lights of the tree lit the room he moved toward her. Sarah looked at him and wondered just what he was thinking.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked this evening?" he asked as he neared her.

"Several times," she looked at his confidant features.

Smoky glass hid so much of his eyes from her. "That was very sweet of you, singing that song for my father." He took her hand and brought her to sit on a bench near the tree. "He's very taken with you, you know."

Sarah smiled. "Funny, he said that you were 'smitten' with me."

Garrett snickered, "Did he?" He began to pull at the bow tie and was having little luck. "Be a darling and get me out of this thing before I strangle on it."

Sarah laughed airily as her hands reached for the tie. "Silly, you have to undo these things gently. They have to be persuaded." A moment later she held the tie in her hands. "See?"

Garrett undid the button on his shirt, "I see." He took the tie and draped it over one of the boughs on the Christmas tree. Smiling, he crooked his index finger toward her and whispered. "Come here, Cookie." Sarah leaned toward him, and was rewarded with a long warm kiss. Garrett pulled back and told her to stay seated. He moved to the tree and removed a box that was sitting on the tree skirt. "Merry Christmas, my darling."

He handed the package to her and sitting down on the opposite side of the bench.

Sarah looked at him, "Thank you."

"Open it." He ordered.

Sarah opened the box, inside was a book. Sarah picked it up and let out a gasp. The title of the book was 'Music box Dancer' and the author was Robin Zaker. She looked at Garrett. "Is this what I think it is?"

Garrett nodded, "It's the only copy there is, Sarah. Its Robin's last book, his rough draft."

"My God, Garrett! No one in the world would have an idea of… how… how did you find it?" She could not hold back the tears.

"My father is on the board of his publishing company in London. I mentioned how much you liked Zaker's work. He told me they'd found this rough draft but that it was not what the publisher wanted to publish. Too bad, I read a few passages. It's a good read." He touched her face. "Do you like it, Cookie?"

"I love it… I love you." She leaned toward him to kiss his face.

One long fingered hand moved to her waist, as lips slanted over hers. His left hand moved to brace the back of her neck. His mouth moved down her throat, he but paused for a moment at the daring neckline of the stain gown. His hand moved to her back, as he began to kiss the soft swells of her breasts. His mouth moved over the satin bodice of her gown and she gasped. "Should I stop?" He asked with his lips buried in the material of her gown.

"No." she whispered. "Don't stop." She shook, and sighed in a ragged breath.

He continued kissing her through the gown. "Are you frightened Cookie?" He whispered huskily.

"Yes, a little," she confessed. "I've never… no one's ever wanted…"

Garrett raised his eyes to her. "They were fools, Sarah."

Sarah took a long breath, "Garrett, up until a few months ago, when I met you, there was only one person who…"

"That Jareth fellow?" He asked. "The one who confuses you?"

"Yes."

"Do I confuse you, Cookie?" His voice was as intoxicating as new wine.

"No." Her voice shook as she trembled. "You do all sorts of things, but you don't confuse me."

Garrett kissed her again, this time his mouth parted and he bit her lightly though the dress. "What sorts of things do I do to you, Cookie?"

Closing her eyes the young woman moaned, "You make me want things I never thought I could have. You make me feel things I never thought were possible."

"Do you want me, Cookie?"

"Oh yes, I want you." Her soft moans were like sobs. "OH God, how I want you."

Garrett sat up, "And if I were to ask you to come with me now, to my bed?"

The woman lowered her gaze. "Is that what you want?"

Garrett tipped her face up to his, waiting until her eyes met his. "I'd be lying if I said no. Yes, I want you in my bed. I want to wake up and see your face first thing in the morning. I want your face to be the last thing I see before sleep comes. I want to know every lovely inch of you, intimately."

Sarah listened to his words, but didn't hear the ones she'd hoped to. Her face became a mask, she didn't want him to see that she was hurt and disappointed.

Eyes behind smoky glass saw it all. "Sarah, I want your body, but not just your body. I want your body, your heart, your mind…and your very soul." His voice was tender as he spoke. "I want to know if you are ready?"

Was she ready? "I don't know if I can answer that." She said with truthfulness.

Garrett sighed. "You just did." He touched her face. "Don't look so sad. I'm not giving up. You are worth fighting for. And I hate to lose." He snorted lightly.

Sarah felt a need to say something, something more. "Garrett, I love the way you make me feel. But when it comes to the relations between a man and a woman, I'm lost."

His hand moved over her, down her throat and came to rest on her breast. "I can feel how much you want me. Just as I can feel your fears, love. Soon you will want more than you fear." He smiled, "Besides, it would be better if my father were not under my roof when I have my way with you…"

Sarah laughed, "Sometimes you are so lewd."

"Oh Cookie, I've not yet started to be lewd," he growled as he claimed her mouth yet again. "I'll show you what lewd really is soon enough, Cookie." His lips moved to her ear. "I'm going to be very wicked with you my sweet. Make you squeal in delight and beg for more."

Sarah slid her arms round him. "Tell me more."

"I certainly don't want my father walking in on us while I have my wicked way with you, Cookie." He teased, kneading the breast in his hand. "Knowing him, he'd want a share."

Sarah slapped his shoulder. "Stop that!"

Garrett looked up, saw the mistletoe, and pulled her closer. "I'm going to have to send you home soon…or I'll forget all about being a gentleman. But first, that's mistletoe above us, now pucker up Cookie."

Chapter Thirty two part three

Allies in a dark plan

Liz followed the dark and mysterious car, wondering if she'd lost what was left of her mind. She pulled behind the car when it at long last pulled into the long winding drive of the dark estate house. The man with the ocean blue eyes waited for her to join him on the stairs of the entrance. She told herself she'd listen to what the man had to say, if she didn't like it she could always leave, couldn't she?

Miles looked at her as she walked up the stairs. "You have nothing to fear," he said delicately. "My interest in you is purely an ends to my means."

"Why do you want this Williams girl?" She asked with unmasked hostility.

"That does not concern you," he informed her coldly. "All you need know is that once I have the girl your Professor King will be yours." He laughed to himself. Fooling the stupid woman was easier than he'd thought. Just the promise of Garrett King was enough to gain her trust. "Come, let us be comfortable while we discuss our business." He led her into the house, straight to the room full of erotic statues.

Liz looked about her surroundings, never in her life had she seen so many erotic statues. She blinked, not knowing the magic that saturated the room was already beginning to work on her. "These are magnificent," she stated in a breathy voice.

"Yes they are," he agreed. "I'm glad you appreciate them." He was amused by how quickly the woman was submitting to the power of suggestion in the statues. Sarah had been far more challenging.

Liz dropped her coat and walked in a trance-like state to gaze upon one of the more erotic pieces of the collection. Her hands moved up her body as she responded to the power in the room. "Oh God, it makes one hunger."

Miles found no reason he should not toy with the woman; she was just a mortal after all. She was not important, and she could amuse him for a few moments. "What do you hunger for Dr. Matiland?"

Liz turned, her face transfigured with sexual desires. "I hunger for Garrett King." Her fingers were lightly tantalizing her skin.

"Why Garrett King?" He asked wondering what it about that guise that had this woman desired him.

"He's a good match for me. Intelligent, rich, and powerful," she laughed lightly. "It does not hurt that he's handsome and sexy." She sighed deeply.

Miles considered her words. "You really think he's a good match for you? If that is so, I wonder why his attention was shifted to a mere chit of a girl." He enjoyed playing devil's advocate. "Perhaps you didn't use the right enticements." He now whispered in her ear.

Liz glared, "It's that little whore!"

Miles snickered, "Do you really see Sarah as a whore? Take another look, woman. She's as innocent as the new fallen snow."

"Oh, please!" Matiland spat. "You want me to believe that a man as sophisticated at Garrett King is taken with a virgin?"

Miles sighed, "Virgins have an intoxication all their own." He looked at his living statues. "To be the first to open eyes to the pleasures of body and soul. To be first…" He lost himself in that thought.

Liz shook her head. "I don't believe that."

Miles felt a moment of pity for the mortal. "What you believe does not matter. You want Garrett King. As long as Sarah is free, you'll never have him. Once I've had Sarah, King will not want her."

"Then have her already! What are you waiting for?" Liz growled.

"It's not quite that easy, she has…protections from me…so I find I need a mortal to intercede." Miles looked at his statues. "I nearly had her once. The statues worked their magic, awaking desire in her. She was almost ready to give herself to me. I'm not sure why she bolted."

"What do you mean… you need a mortal to intercede?" Liz felt something buzzing in her head.

Miles looked at her, "Come now, you didn't think anything this pretty could be mortal, did you?" He laughed as the woman sank to her knees. "I've lived as an exile from my world in yours for a very long time. I'm only telling you this because you'll never remember any of this conversation. In fact you won't remember me at all, you foolish creature."

Liz leaned on the base of one of the statues that had started to move. She heard the sounds, saw the movements and looked up at Miles in fear. "What the hell did you do to me? How could you have drugged me? I haven't had anything to eat or drink!"

Miles shook his head. "Why is it when one of you does something truly stupid, you can not own up to it? It's always someone else's fault, or you were drugged? Really why would I waste my time? Had I wanted to have my way with you, I could have easily done that the moment you entered this chamber. I have no doubts as to why Garrett King is not interested in you, woman." He knelt down and taunted the fallen woman. "You might give a man a moment of pleasure, that is if you're not too busy pleasuring yourself. Sarah however has passion to burn for years with a flame that will devour a man." He patted her face. "Now, let us get down to brass tacks as you mortals say. I want to know how you knew about Sarah's paper. I want to know everything you know about the girl's comings and goings."

Liz gasped, "I had her followed. My student aide is one of her classmates." The buzzing in her head was becoming painful. "Help me."

"Of course." He waved a hand and the buzzing in her head seemed to lighten. "So you had her followed, now why didn't I think of that?" He stood up and paced. "Leave it to a mortal to go for the simple fix."

The faun crept in, sniffed at the woman and looked up at his master with expectations. "Mine? The pretty is mine?"

"Don't be absurd." He pushed the creature away from the woman. "This one is my ticket to getting Sarah. We'll find you another playmate."

Liz pulled closer to the base. "What is that thing?"

"That, Dr. Matiland is a faun." Miles was finding her discomfort great sport.

"And as long as you behave and continue to be so helpful I won't let him have his way with you."

The faun sniffed, "She would be good playmate," he said to his master. "Let me just tickle her a little."

"No." Miles snapped his fingers and the faun backed off. "Now, Dr. Matiland just whom did you have follow our little Sarah?"

Liz pulled as close to the base as she could. "Her name is Towage. Carol Towage." She looked up with pleading eyes to Miles. "Keep that thing away from me and I tell you anything you want to know."

"I'm sure you will," he said with complete understanding. Nothing was as intimidating to a mortal woman as a naked faun threatening sexual acts; "Now why don't we just call this Miss Towage and have her join us here? Then we can get her information and send you ladies on your way." Miles held a hand out to the woman on the floor.

Liz took the offered hand, and felt like a complete coward. "I have her cell phone number on my phone." She pulled the cell phone from her purse. "Carol, I need to speak to you. NO, now." She looked to Miles for the address, the told the aide where to come to. "Alone, Carol. I need you to come alone."

Miles took the phone and put it aside. "Don't worry, Dr. Matiland. I have no intentions of letting anything happen to you until I have Sarah."

"What is so blasted enticing about that girl?" Liz groaned. "You, Garrett, the Pratt boy, and that mad man at the Cristo."

Miles looked at her with renewed interest. "What mad man?"

Liz suddenly wanted to take the words back. "No one."

Miles clucked his tongue at her, "Now, Lizzy, if you start lying to me, I'll just have to have the faun persuade you to tell me the truth."

"No." she begged. "I don't want him touching me."

Miles leaned close, "Tell me, Lizzy, and perhaps I'll touch you myself."

Liz looked at him. "You'd touch me? How?"

Miles caressed her, moving his hands up her ribs to her breasts. "The way you want Garrett King to touch you." Miles knew that sometimes a woman needed to be gently persuaded not threatened with rape. "Come, Lizzy, give me the information I want."

"His name is Coin, Colin Montgomery." Liz warmed to the touch of the depraved Fae. "He and his sister run an occult store."

"Good girl." He lowered his lips and kissed her throat. "Now, go to sleep, pretty." She slumped in his arms and he placed her on one of the benches in the room. "One down, one to go."

The faun came back in, looked at the sleeping woman and shook his head. "You waste good time."

"I've had that kind of good time, it's over rated." Miles looked around at the living statues and the erotic acts being preformed. "I'm so bored with all of this. I look forward to some excitement, Stephens, tell the butler to watch for a woman named Towage and to send her in to me here. If you are good perhaps I'll allow you to have fun with that one…she's unimportant, just a student, and that silly woman's aide."

Miles stood alone in his hand was one of the gifts he'd received from the Fae Queen for services rendered. As long as he had this he would remain outside detection. He hoped.


End file.
